Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma
Freres et soeur de la Brigade :) Coucou j'ai fais un dessin des frères et soeurs dans la Brigade de nos persos ^^ Le dos de Minara est un peu bizarre désolé mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire :/ thumb|left|320px|Les frères et soeurs de la Brigade Fantôme :) Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) Tu m'as pas dis que tu allais en faire quoi et pourquoi tu en as besoin... 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) Je t'en prie ;) Je vois c'est marrant XD Pour te dire... '-' Y'a un dessin que je t'ai pas donné... '-' Parce que j'ai honte de la mocheté... Et je te le donnerais jamais... '-' Si tu le veux, va le chercher dans les discussions de DarkAngel... '-' Mais pourquoi pas mes autres dessins? x) Haru, Mika et Koyuki vont être tristes! x) 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 18:51 (UTC) Oki bah merci ^///^ C'est vrai ? Bah ça nous fait un point commun alors XDDDKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 18:56 (UTC) Mais elle y va en plus?! *met ses mains sur ses oreilles et pleure* TTOOOOTT Donc tu les veux ou pas? '-' 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 18:58 (UTC) Mais en fait t'es pas bête '-' J'ai super envie de faire la même chose XD mais j'ai la flemme :3 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 18:59 (UTC) Coucou ! C'était juste pour dire que j'ai créé un blog pour nos fanfics et fanarts. Je voulais savoir si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée ou pas (sinon je peux très bien la supprimer) car j'ai trouvé que ce serait pas mal de créer une page expres ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:08 (UTC) Mais ça reste mes dessins x) En fait j'ai la flemme XD Fais ce que tu veux TOT x) XDDDD :3 Celui de Lyria? '-' 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:09 (UTC) XD Montre!!! è.é C'est grâce à moi!!! è.é Soit dit en passant, il est impossible que son dessin soit dans ses archives puisque je n'ai appris qu'à scanner que récemment, et mon premier dessin a été envoyé le 19 octobre... 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:20 (UTC) Oki cool ^^ le blog s'appelle Fanfics et Fanarts mais j'ai l'impression que ça a pas marché :/Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:22 (UTC) Ooh! Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Minara?! xd J'ai pas d'idées, moi par contre. Mais t'as dit archives? 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) C'est parce que j'ai déjà fouillé ses archives... *sadique* Je déconne. Quand elle avait pas encore d'archives, parfois je lisais ses messages et il me semble déjà être tombée dessus. Trop évident xd D'ailleurs, en lisant les archives de Lyria-chan, c'est quoi le jeu auquel tu jouais et montrais des screens? (On aurait dit des Sims) Eh oui, j'ai tout lu! :D 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:33 (UTC) bordel de merde '-' pourquoi t'a fais remonter à la surface un de mes dessins des archives de Darky ? I'm gonna kill you until you're dead '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:35 (UTC) C'était super trop marrant!!! XDDDD J'veux avoir la même avec Sharnalk et Miyuki!! XDDD Y'a pas qu'elle dessus... Mais si c'est moche c'est sûrement le bon... TT Et puis si tu l'as jamais vu non plus c'est le bon. MOCHE MOCHE MOCHE MOCHE MOCHE........TT 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:36 (UTC) j'ai essayé de dessiner Luna '-' un vrai fiasco '-' elle est méconnaisable '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) OMFG IL ETAIT PAS AVEC QUELQU'UN, SI?! > Il était beau? *-* Raaaaaah dommage ^^"""""" x) T-T OUAAAAAAAAH *souvenir atroce qui revient à l'esprit* C'est ça..............................................................*bruit de torture derrière et du sang qui gicle avec un rire glacial* 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:45 (UTC) ololilol '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:46 (UTC) ............................... T'as réussi à reconnaître Phinks? OMFG...............................C'est Dren. Ah? xD Le réaliste ou le Disney? XD Salut! A plus! Passe une bonne nuit (en avance)! 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:46 (UTC) Tiens un nouveau dessin dans ta collection! XD Me demandez surtout pas pourquoi il lui tire les cheveux. http://www.hapshack.com/images/rLOim.jpg PS: Hanako est assise. 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 20:54 (UTC) Eh bien....... Euh..... Pourquoi pas. Seulement, il faudra attendre. Je dois faire aussi: Un triangle amoureux avec Haruki, Feitan et Luna. <3 Kurai, le grand frère perdu de Dren et Luna. (J'ai eu cette idée dans un rêve chelou) Mon amie en perso HxH. (EH OUI! Mon amie a rejoint notre délire! Elle est Hunter, mais ne fais pas parti de la brigade.) Ton dessin viendrait ensuite. En plus que j'ai des petits problèmes de maths + 10 dessins que je dois faire dans un cahier pour la fin d'étape. Donc, voilà. Mais j'essairai! Dis........ je dois faire les cheveux que t'as fait? (Tout mêlé? O.O'') DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 21:55 (UTC) Je viens de lire la suite......... ça devient n'importe quoi! XDDDDDDD Mais c'est drôle! Attends..... Hisoka ne sait pas parler? Pourtant, le chat de cheschire(c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit) sait parler, nan? Ou il sait parler mais ne dit rien? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 22:01 (UTC) J'ai commencé à dessiner Kuroro...OMFG IL RESSEMBLE A UNE FILLE ET IL EST BEAUCOUP TROP JEUNE!! Tu pourrais me donner des exemples de ses vêtements stp ^^"""""?! T'as mis trop de détails, je m'y perds... ^^""" 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 09:40 (UTC) Un nouveau dessin dans ta collection! C'est le manga que j'ai inventé d'où est tiré mon Koyuki. http://www.hapshack.com/images/NiO6r.jpg Vous savez quoi? En fait je le trouvais génial au départ ce dessin, mais au scan il apparaît comme une merde. ....Je me déteste TT... 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 11:33 (UTC) Nouveau dessin dans ta collection! Koyuki http://www.hapshack.com/images/0WHCz.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:05 (UTC) Koyuki à nouveau! http://www.hapshack.com/images/J8fq5.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:11 (UTC) La team des méchants => Celestial Ship's Team => Equipe du Vaisseau Céleste La personne derrière, à gauche, est un gars (avec les cheveux violets). En fait, ce sont tous des mecs à part la fille aux cheveux noirs. http://www.hapshack.com/images/AM1GN.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:17 (UTC) Dessin raté. Cry Mayu (un des héros) http://www.hapshack.com/images/AI8GV.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:23 (UTC) Deux de mes trois blondinets :3 http://www.hapshack.com/images/bPuCZ.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:53 (UTC) Le dessin le plus inutile du monde~~... http://www.hapshack.com/images/N6meP.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 13:28 (UTC) Bonjour ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 14:18 (UTC) Hanako's and Yû's Kiss http://www.hapshack.com/images/Wk9RJ.jpg Finalement, désolé, ils sont assis sur un banc. En fait, tu vois qu'Hanako est à côté de Yû, et que quand Yû a tourné la tête...! XD Et vous voyez le petit Aguri derrière? XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 14:48 (UTC) c'est une parodie satirique de "lol", et dans ce contexte là, je l'ai utilisé pour montrer que ma vie c'est de la merde. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 15:54 (UTC) Passque XD Ok, merci beaucoup, ça va beaucoup m'aider ^^!!! Ouais! Mes deux blondinets... *w* Lis mes messages, tu sauras! XD Mais ils vont bien ensemble, non? :3 x3 Ouais, Aguri va péter un cable!!! XDDDD 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:01 (UTC) tu peux toujours aller vérifier sur le net é.é mes infos ne sont pas très fiables, mais dans la majorité des situations, ça passe. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) Pourquoi t'en a remis dans tes archives? :O :D Mais j'suis pas trop motivée en ce moment... Faudra attendre un peu ^^"""""...!! C'est elle qui a fait le rêve, et quand je lui ai proposé de les dessiner, elle a dit oui, alors...!! XDDDD 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) Yo! Salut! Ben des problèmes de mathématiques quoi! C'est ce que je pensais. Est-ce qu'Hisoka l'a entendu au moins? T'as fait la suite? (J'aime trop l'histoire!) Ah. Je vais le faire aujourd'hui. J'voudrais juste savoir ses vêtements et ses couleurs. (Je sais juste qu'il a les cheveux noir.) Les cheveux seront en batailles, mais peut être moins que sur ton dessin. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) Ah ! *se roule par terre* qu'est-ce que je peux être conne, des fois ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:12 (UTC) ??? XD °.°...............................Quoi? 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) ok !! si ça te fait plaisir !! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) ??? XD °.°...............................Quoi? Hé, dis, pourquoi t'étais pas là de la journée? 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) Ah! J'ai pas compris les deux dernier truc. (Ça ne te dérange pas si je ne les fais pas?) En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux. Bon film! ;-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) DarkAngel's Friend's Character > Le personnage de l'amie de DarkAngel http://www.hapshack.com/images/chsjm.jpg J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un poil ratée... Mais bon. 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:26 (UTC) ok je te crois ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 18:36 (UTC) Je sais, désolée, je vais m'y mettre un jour au l'autre... ^^"""" (Il sera fini avant décembre! è.é XD ^^"""""""") N'est-ce-pas ^^? (Sauf que mon dessin un pitit peu bizarre) Celui de DarkAngel n'est pas mal non plus ^^! Maintenant, parle! è.é Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute la journée?! 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 18:37 (UTC) Haneki and Luna http://www.hapshack.com/images/QADT3.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 18:46 (UTC) Dark Haneki http://www.hapshack.com/images/C2eWD.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 18:58 (UTC) Haneki http://www.hapshack.com/images/vPtz7.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) Nijika (le perso de la copine de Darky) http://www.hapshack.com/images/WkmPH.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 19:54 (UTC) Aaaaaaaah! Comprends mieux là! Merci! Je dessinerai Akumu ce soir. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 20:00 (UTC) J'avais oublié les rayures du tee-shirt. http://www.hapshack.com/images/eAxik.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) C'est Haneki :3 http://www.hapshack.com/images/adBnI.jpg C'est un peu sale au niveau du visage... TT 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 20:59 (UTC) Haneki et Luna http://www.hapshack.com/images/MnyD7.jpg Haneki me fait rire XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 21:30 (UTC) Haneki se travestissait, petit... Vous seriez-vous trompées si vous l'aviez croisé? ;) http://www.hapshack.com/images/NKLW9.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 21:41 (UTC) Voilà les deux plus jeunes meilleurs amis! http://www.hapshack.com/images/sTRr.jpg Karuto est mal représenté et non respecté, il est raté TT 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 22:14 (UTC) Voilà le dessin d'Akumu. J'suis pas sure de la couleur des yeux. *soupir* Je trouve mon dessin moche. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 22:48 (UTC) thumb|348px Cry Haneki http://www.hapshack.com/images/MXY7J.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 08:25 (UTC) Haneki and Luna http://www.hapshack.com/images/hTpfr.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 08:45 (UTC) Salut ^^! T'inquiète ^^""" Quoi? :D Ouais ^^! Lis son profil, il la considère comme sa grande soeur ^^! Il aime bien Minara aussi ^^! XD C'est lorsqu'il a tué sa mère x)... XDDDDD XDDDDDDD Bah voilà, ça prouve tout XDDDDDDDDD Tant mieux... TT Normal, il est pleurnichard XDDD Ouais ^^ x)! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:23 (UTC) Il pleure aussi sur le dessin de DarkAngel XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:25 (UTC) Ok ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:32 (UTC) Tant que tu y es ,tu peux rajouter cette image, s'il te plaît? 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:36 (UTC) Bah quoi c'est vrai! XD Ouais, je sais, je le ferais un peu plus tard ^^... Merci ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:42 (UTC) °.°??? Tu vas faire quoi?? °.° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:44 (UTC) Quoi? Mais moi, j'aime quand la personnalité est avant l'apparence O__O Ouais mais si tu modifies, moi je peux pas, y'aura un erreur de modification puisqu'on a modifié en même temps... °_° Là je m'occupe de Kuroro! è.é 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:51 (UTC) Bah fais-le si tu veux... Je m'en fous en fait XD Mais fais-le, c'est le moment, là je m'occupe du dessin de Kuroro! è.é 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:55 (UTC) Bah ouais, vas-y! x3 Par contre, Kuroro, je l'ai fait sur un dessin A5...C'est pas grave, si? 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) C'est amical ^^! Le "un peu plus que ça" déclare qu'il a découvert ses capacités et qu'il a de l'estime pour elle ^^! Et il demande si c'est mal de penser qu'il la considère "mieux" qu'avant, quoi ^^! > Tu vois, je l'ai rendu gentil! è.é Il est pas si méchant! Tu l'apprécies maintenant?! è.é 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:06 (UTC) Ouais!! xO Aguri et Yû ne savent pas exprimer leur affection ^^... mais par contre, pour les sentiments négatifs, c'est autre chose! XD Ouais, pourquoi pas ^^! J'irais voir ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:13 (UTC) HEIN?! OoO JE NE COMPRENDS PAS! POURQUOI Y'A UN TRAIT BLANC SUR MON DESSIN DE YÛ?! XO TOT 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:14 (UTC) OMFG JE VIENS DE VOIR QUELQUE CHOSE D'HORRIBLE!!! MON RINGO, L'AÎNE DE MES JUMEAUX DE QUATRE ANS, EST PLUS PETIT QU'EUX!!!! FAUT QUE JE CORRIGE CA!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTTTTTOOOOOOTTTTTTT Bon je vais déjeuner... Bon app' ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:17 (UTC) Bonjour ça va ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:21 (UTC) ... non non osef tu t'es amélioré, avec mmd ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:24 (UTC) t'arrive pas à faire lever une jambe....'-'....bordel....c'est pourtant......merde. tu veux que je t'aide ? :3 Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:28 (UTC) ah ban merde alors... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:35 (UTC) Salut! Oh! Eh ben... merci! J'suis contente que t'aime le dessin! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:40 (UTC) ....ma pauvre. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:47 (UTC) Merci ^^! XD Ariake veut dire "celui qui possède la lumière", c'est Himitsu, son nom de famille, qui veut dire "secret"... XD C'est pour ça que j'ai mis les kanjis et j'ai expliqué la signification! XD Ok ^^! T'en a changé que trois!!! XDD Ok tant mieux ^^"""""... Mais c'est mes personnages à moi et ceux qui y sont liés! XD > tiens j'ai oublié Hanako et Kurai! Pourquoi t'as pas mis l'image pour Aguri alors que t'as mis celle de Yû?! :'( > tu peux la mettre s'il te plaît? :'( 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:01 (UTC) ... Pourquoi Yû a un tableau de nen? O____O 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:05 (UTC) t'as raison Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC) Tu parles de quoi, là? (Je m'y perds avec les réponses) Nah, je m'en fiche, d'eux! Ils sont liés indirectement! J'ai mis Gotha et Nera parce qu'ils sont liés à Haruki (et non à Minara ;P), alors voilà, ce sera pareil pour les autres! >< Mais c'est qui?! XD What?! Merci :'( ...........................Y'a qu'une seule de ses capacités dans le tableau........................... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC) Ouaaaaais, merci pour Aguri! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:36 (UTC) mmd Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) On avait déjà fait ça, une fois... T'avais dit qu'y'avait un bug, alors j'ai laissé tomber et avais effacé le tableau... -_-" ... Tu me l'as pas déjà dit? °-° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) Mouais... Je me disais bien... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, tu dessines? Moi j'ai laissé tombé Kuroro, mais le corps est dessiné, donc ça va beaucoup avancer par la suite!! Là, je dessine autre chose. 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Ah ok 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) quelle précision ? on a éxpedier le sujet, là ! *rire* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) Hein? Oh, rien de spécial, mais je comptais dessiner les membres de la famille Real... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:29 (UTC) ....grave ouais Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:31 (UTC) Si ce ne sont que les enfants et le fils légitime, six ; par ordre croissant: l'aîné Tadashi, le cadet Suzuno, la soeur Takako, la petite soeur Soren, la cadette Kaya + la mère, Kaneko. 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) le chiffre 42, parlons-en ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) Ah, je parlais des membres officiels ^^ > non pas que Haneki ne soit pas officiel mais bon... Mais c'est vrai je l'ai oublié XD mais je vais pas le dessiner maintenant ^^... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:40 (UTC) .........XD J'ai rien à dire XD Je t'enverrais les dessins quand j'aurais terminé! :3 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:42 (UTC) Heu... comment ça? Je les scanne sur le moment, mais je peux en scanner qui ont été dessinés anciennement. 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) je croyais que t'avais compris =.= Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Ouais c'est à peu près ça ^^! => parfois je fais des photocopies pour faire la colo Ah? °.° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:57 (UTC) nan, oublie, je pense que c'est des conneries Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:58 (UTC) Oki ^^! Je vais voir è.é! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:01 (UTC) Oh, Hisoka! XD Je crois que je l'adore en chat :3 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:03 (UTC) double post °.° nan franchement, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que je voulais avancer, donc n'importe nawak, voilà j'ai fini le mmd ave cHisoka et Minara, maintenant je bosse sur un autre ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 14:05 (UTC) XD Parce que c'est un chat XDDDDDDDDDD Pauv' Luna! x3 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:07 (UTC) .... oui, quand j'uploaderai là, je m'attaque à "唐傘さんが通る" Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 14:27 (UTC) Bah c'est l'héroïne XD mais pauv' Luna quand même xD J'ai fini mon dessin, je le scanne et te l'envoie ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:36 (UTC) ... pas de son ? bah alors : sois t'a un problème avec flash sois le son est coupé sois t'as dû branché les écouteurs et t'as oublié de les mettre *trollface* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 14:41 (UTC) J'avoue que là... XD En plus t'as bien tout résumé depuis le début! XDDDDD Soren Real, la demi-cousine éloignée de Haneki et la cousine de Miyuki http://www.hapshack.com/images/b1d6.jpg La colo est foirée mais elle est mignonne nan? 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:43 (UTC) t'as essayé avec une autre vidéo ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 14:46 (UTC) Merci ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:53 (UTC) Hé Jolsma, quand tu dessines, tu commences par quoi? 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) et ça ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:03 (UTC) Pas grave XD Ok ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:04 (UTC) que dire.....r.i.p '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:07 (UTC) Mmh ^^"""""... Regarde ^^": http://www.hapshack.com/images/7yz.jpg Donc ça a avancé mais c'est pas encore ça ^^"""... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:17 (UTC) oh god... '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:21 (UTC) Ah bon ^^? Eh ben il attendra! è.é *rire sadique* Kuroro m'a l'air trop jeune pourtant... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:34 (UTC) ...sinon, tu avance, avec la vidéo du magicien oz-je-sais-plus-quoi ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:38 (UTC) Plus tard, plus tard ^^"""! Bah, de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de la dessiner, elle et sa robe bouffante *boude* 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:41 (UTC) ...*facepalm* tu peux toujours commencer la motion data avec un autre, c'est pas obligé de faire avec le model final, et puis, si on suit cette logique, le monde de mmd est mal barré '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:45 (UTC) C'est plus que c'est dur à dessiner... TT Je sais pas bien dessiner les vêtements moi... TT En plus, les volants et tout, c'est galérant! TT 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:46 (UTC) ......je veux quoi ? je veux juste que tu te mette au boulot pour voir l'etendue de ton talent potentiel !!! >O< Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:51 (UTC) Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est toi qui choisis ,non?! O__O Moi je me contente de dessiner les exemples de vêtements que tu m'envoies en galérant! XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:53 (UTC) Je viens de lire la suite! C'est drôle! J'me suis marré à "Désolé. Boule de poil." XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:58 (UTC) ....bonne chance alors ! dis, pourquoi tu dis que j'ai du talent ? franchement, ma vidéo, elle est vraiment moyenne... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 16:03 (UTC) Voilà Suzuno! http://www.hapshack.com/images/pf5HJ.jpg Il est un peu chelou, non? (A l'origine, il avait l'oeil droit bleu ; il avait l'air encore plus chelou *rires* x)) 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:07 (UTC) Sais pas, une robe... XD Me demande pas; j'ai de mauvais goûts vestimentaires et pas d'imagination pour tout ce qui est vêtement!!! XDDDD ^^""""" 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:08 (UTC) nan sérieux ?! octobre 26, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC)Lyria-chan (discussion) Dis Jolsma, c'est toi qui m'a écrit que toi aussi tu t'était marré devant ton écran? Parce qu'il y a pas de signature. XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) Merci mais il a quand même un tête bizarre nan? °-°""""""""" Chais pas XDDDDDDD Le jaune ou le vert citron... (Peut-être) 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) bah...merci beaucoup '////' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 16:12 (UTC) C'est quoi c'te question?! XDDDDDDD Ca veut dire quoi? Si elle aime bien qu'on la remarque? XD Je dirais que non, c'est une fille discrète... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:16 (UTC) Pas grave. ;-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 16:16 (UTC) Huuuum.. Je dirais qu'elle ne les déteste pas mais n'en raffole pas... C'est pile au milieu. PS: un robe avec des carreaux jaunes et citron vert avec un ruban blanc? °^° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) Carrément?! XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:26 (UTC) C'était si simple que ça?! XD Elle servait à quoi la question sur le chapeau? °-° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:29 (UTC) Bah je verrai quand je dessinerais, et de toute façon j'ai pas d'idée pour le design Mon Suzuno ressemble à Kano °-° ... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) Ah? Bah alors quoi? °^° Pire °-° XDDD C'était pas fait exprès, mais y ont la même tête!!! XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:39 (UTC) Bah pourquoi??! XD Ok ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:44 (UTC) Oooh! C'est trop intéressant! (Luna veut aller voir le lièvre de Mars, Feitan XD) Ca m'a tué à "Il m'énerve il a raison!" XDDDDDDDD J'étais dead! XD J'adore les persos qui ont réponse à tout, j'adore Hisoka en chat de Cheshire :3 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) XD Ah?! XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) J'ai écrit un petit texte... J'espère que le texte est plaisant. Ce n'est pas censé faire des rimes c'est juste une formulation poétique laisse tomber, je me comprends. Je pense que tu devineras facilement qui le texte vise, il y a beaucoup d'indices dans des phrases quand même assez ambiguës ;) Ma vie n’est rien d’autre qu’un simple mensonge stupide et honteux Je passe mon temps à être caché derrière des bouts de tissus Pour ne pas qu’on découvre l’être qui se cache derrière Ce n’est pas la peine de vous cacher, je retiendrais toutes ces paroles Que vous avez à dire sur moi, ce que soit en bien ou en mal La personne que je suis n’est ni normale ni anormale Je suis juste quelqu’un de différent, mais pourquoi est-ce qui le suis ? Je regarde les autres, est-ce mal de vouloir juste tous les fuir ? Une comédie a juste été mise en place pour me faire souffrir Je vais faire cesser toute cette mascarade Pour pouvoir redevenir quelqu’un digne de vivre Ce n’est pas ma faute si le sol s’est soudainement teinté de rouge J’ai cherché la trace de quelqu’un pour me consoler et pour les arrêter Et une fois que je l’ai trouvée, une incompréhension s’est mise en place Une nouvelle pression a été absorbée à l’intérieur de mon être qui était crispé Une nouvelle comédie a été créée et c’est de nouveau le héros J’en ai assez de jouer des comédies stupides pour souffrir, toujours et encore ! J’ai beau pleurer et m’écrier, la suite est toujours renouvelée Pour pouvoir me faire jouer un rôle ridicule et humiliant Le dindon-de-la-farce c’est moi Avez-vous créé ce rôle rien que pour moi ? Je m’en serais largement passé Je n’ai plus rien à faire dans ma vie, juste continuer à souffrir Les souvenirs sont comme imprimés dans ma mémoire Une longue boucle infinie s’est installée formant ma ligne de vie Va-t-elle s’arrêter ? … … Un jour, un miracle s’est installé Le ciel noir est redevenu clair et m’a laissé voir le ciel bleu Des sourires sans pitié me sont parvenus De la chaleur a été absorbée dans mon nouveau corps Des larmes ont de nouveau été forcées de couler Mais cette fois ça n’est pas plus mal de les voir tomber Même si les anciennes moqueries me touchent toujours autant Je ne suis plus le dindon-de-la-farce pour autant Un rideau s’est levé entre la scène où je me trouvais et mon nouvel habitat Le sol s’est alors teinté d’un blanc immaculé Et je me suis retrouvé face à un océan de merveilles Les souffrances sont toujours les mêmes Car elles me reviennent sans cesse à l’esprit Mais on me viendra en aide si je me mets à pleurer On me protégera si je me mets à crier On m’a offert une nouvelle existence Je suis si heureux d’être en ce monde Je suis quelqu’un J’existe Aujourd’hui est le jour de ma renaissance 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 17:36 (UTC) Poème J'ai écrit un petit texte... J'espère que le texte est plaisant. Ce n'est pas censé faire des rimes c'est juste une formulation poétique laisse tomber, je me comprends. Je pense que tu devineras facilement qui le texte vise, il y a beaucoup d'indices dans des phrases quand même assez ambiguës ;) Ma vie n’est rien d’autre qu’un simple mensonge stupide et honteux Je passe mon temps à être caché derrière des bouts de tissus Pour ne pas qu’on découvre l’être qui se cache derrière Ce n’est pas la peine de vous cacher, je retiendrais toutes ces paroles Que vous avez à dire sur moi, ce que soit en bien ou en mal La personne que je suis n’est ni normale ni anormale Je suis juste quelqu’un de différent, mais pourquoi est-ce moi qui le suis ? Je regarde les autres, est-ce mal de vouloir juste tous les fuir ? Une comédie a juste été mise en place pour me faire souffrir Je vais faire cesser toute cette mascarade Pour pouvoir redevenir quelqu’un digne de vivre Ce n’est pas ma faute si le sol s’est soudainement teinté de rouge J’ai cherché la trace de quelqu’un pour me consoler et pour les arrêter Et une fois que je l’ai trouvée, une incompréhension s’est mise en place Une nouvelle pression a été absorbée à l’intérieur de mon être qui était crispé Une nouvelle comédie a été créée et c’est de nouveau moi le héros J’en ai assez de jouer des comédies stupides pour souffrir, toujours et encore ! J’ai beau pleurer et m’écrier, la suite est toujours renouvelée Pour pouvoir me faire jouer un rôle ridicule et humiliant Le dindon-de-la-farce c’est moi Avez-vous créé ce rôle rien que pour moi ? Je m’en serais largement passé Je n’ai plus rien à faire dans ma vie, juste continuer à souffrir Les souvenirs sont comme imprimés dans ma mémoire Une longue boucle infinie s’est installée formant ma ligne de vie Va-t-elle s’arrêter ? … … Un jour, un miracle s’est produit Le ciel noir est redevenu clair et m’a laissé voir le ciel bleu Des sourires sans pitié me sont parvenus De la chaleur a été absorbée dans mon nouveau corps Des larmes ont de nouveau été forcées de couler Mais cette fois ça n'a pas été plus mal de les voir tomber Même si les anciennes moqueries me touchent toujours autant Je ne suis plus le dindon-de-la-farce pour autant Un rideau s’est levé entre la scène où je me trouvais et mon nouvel habitat Le sol s’est alors teinté d’un blanc immaculé Et je me suis retrouvé face à un océan de merveilles Les souffrances sont toujours les mêmes Car elles me reviennent sans cesse à l’esprit Mais on me viendra en aide si je me mets à pleurer On me protégera si je me mets à crier On m’a offert une nouvelle existence Je suis si heureux d’être en ce monde Je suis quelqu’un J’existe Aujourd’hui est le jour de ma renaissance 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 17:37 (UTC) Yo! Salut! Je viens de lire la suite. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction ce Luna en voyant que Fei-chan est un lapin. XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 17:38 (UTC) Merci <:'D ^^!!! Nan, il est marrant le dessin... XD J'en ferais de même pour ton anniversaire à toi, je prends note! ;) (Dans un an XD) Merci ^^! J'en ai mis d'autres sur la page à Darky ^^... Au fait, le poème (si tu ne l'as pas deviné) il est centré sur Haneki ^^... Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 09:53 (UTC) Bah ouais, c'était en août! XD Ok ^^! Donne-moi ton avis après pls ^^! Ouais XD! Attends, je te fais un récapitulatif: Ma vie n’est rien d’autre qu’un simple mensonge stupide et honteux ; Je passe mon temps à être caché derrière des bouts de tissus ; Pour ne pas qu’on découvre l’être qui se cache derrière Ca parle de son sexe, parce qu'il se travestit et se "cache" derrière des bouts de tissus: des vêtements ^^... Ce n’est pas la peine de vous cacher, je retiendrais toutes ces paroles ; Que vous avez à dire sur moi, ce que soit en bien ou en mal Ca parle de son pouvoir ^^... Ce n’est pas ma faute si le sol s’est soudainement teinté de rouge ; J’ai cherché la trace de quelqu’un pour me consoler et pour les arrêter ; Et une fois que je l’ai trouvée, une incompréhension s’est mise en place ; Une nouvelle pression a été absorbée à l’intérieur de mon être qui était crispé Il a tué sa mère d'un excès de colère ; a rencontré Miyuki mais celle-ci ne le reconnaît pas, il ne comprends pas et prend peur Je n’ai plus rien à faire dans ma vie, juste continuer à souffrir ; Les souvenirs sont comme imprimés dans ma mémoire ; Une longue boucle infinie s’est installée formant ma ligne de vie Ca parle de son pouvoir ^^... Bon, après c'est assez clair XD... Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 10:07 (UTC) Ben ouais ^^"... T'inquiète pas, je vais faire un dessin pour l'anniversaire de Yume et Akumu le 31 è.é!! Tant mieux x)... > Moi j'ai écrit pour faire en sorte que ça soit "logique" mais en même temps "compliqué"... x) Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 10:15 (UTC) XD J'espère bien! XD C'est le 31 octobre, pas vrai? :3 Raaah! J'suis en r'tard! >O< Oh! Eh bien, en fait, Kurai, le nouveau personnage de Darky, a une capacité spéciale sur l'ombre et DarkAngel se demandait de quelle catégorie la capacité appartenait... Je lui ai rappelé que Minara avait une capacité semblable, Darky m'a dit les différences, et ensuite elle m'a dit qu'on te demanderait, vu que toi tu avais fait ça pour Minara, voilà voilà~~... Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 10:23 (UTC) Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard, pas le temps de dire au revoir! XD Va voir sur la page profil de Darky... x) Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 11:08 (UTC) Ouais, c'est pas faux, c'est trop facile XD >S'il utilise son pouvoir, il ne peut plus utiliser non nen! è.é >Il ne peut qu'utiliser son pouvoir des ombres! Nah c'est mal foutu... XD Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 18:30 (UTC) Ou comme dans Naruto, la manipulation des ombres, genre l'ombre doit venir et être manipulée! :D Ah bon, tu trouves?! XD Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 19:20 (UTC) XD Parent/enfant XDDDDDD Donc: Hanako et Akimi sont les filles de Minara et Hisoka!!! XDDDDDDD Et Yû et Aguri sont les enfants de Sharnalk et Miyuki!!!! XDDDDDD Et va savoir pourquoi, Karuto est le frère de Feitan... La sanguinité a fait que Haneki a les cheveux blonds de Sharnalk en Yû et en Luna! :3 Tu vois j'ai essayé d'être logique un petit peu... x) x3 Hisoka et Minara sont bien réussis pour une première fois, non ^^? C'est ça ^^! (T'as reconnu Karuto? XD) Le dernier c'est Suzuno ^^! C'est déjà bien de t'être souvenue de Soren ^^! Les ronds c'est les filles et les carrés les gars... Je dis ça parce que mon frère (bien qu'il connaisse HxH) a pris Karuto pour une fille XD xd Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 27, 2014 à 20:26 (UTC) Bah te plains pas y'a pas non plus mon Haruki... TT Tant mieux ^^! Pourquoi Minara? XD Tiens! XD http://www.hapshack.com/images/GwPfn.jpg C'est bien celle-là que tu veux ^^""? Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 28, 2014 à 13:40 (UTC) De rien! C'est vrai?! Génial! Au fait, on peut se parler tchat? Je sais qu'on bug un peu tous les deux mais bon... Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 28, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Moi non plus... °.° Attends!! Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 28, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) Moi aussi ^^!! Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 28, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) Je suis là. Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 28, 2014 à 17:48 (UTC) Salut, ça va ^^! Je suis sur le tchat ^^! J'ai vu que t'as fait les relations d'Akumu ^^! Désolé, hier, j'ai discuté avec Darky jusqu'à 3h du matin, alors j'ai pas eu le temps de les faire... TT Et c'est aussi pour ça que je me suis levée tard. Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 29, 2014 à 10:10 (UTC) XDDDD Hahaha! 8D J'ai vu ça... TT Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 29, 2014 à 10:24 (UTC) Yume Lucifuru Bon ok j'ai pas encore fait les relations... Mais en échange... Voilà Yume! :D http://www.hapshack.com/images/JMu14.jpg Elle est toute en rouge o_ô... Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 29, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) Croquis de Crazy Dark Akumu J'ai essayé... pour voir... mais j'ai pas réussi. On verra plus tard si j'y arrive... http://www.hapshack.com/images/HwS8C.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 29, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) J'ai fait Crazy Dark Yume. http://www.hapshack.com/images/YBrNw.jpg Je ne suis pas très satisfait du résultat... Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 29, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) Kirua Zoldik Enfant http://www.hapshack.com/images/BM1i0.jpg Je ne suis pas peu fier du résultat. Sans modèle fixe en plus *toute fière* Sauf que j'ai écrit "Child Killua Zoldik" et non "Child Killua Zoldyck"... TT Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 29, 2014 à 17:39 (UTC) Mais elle '''A '''les yeux jaunes! O______O""""""""" Yume me fait flipper... En plus l'est pas belle... Akumu on dirait que... rien du tout. Tant mieux ^^ Ouais mais quand même xd Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 29, 2014 à 18:18 (UTC) Yo ! ça va ? vient sur le tchat ! (si t'as envie) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 30, 2014 à 16:21 (UTC) Oui et toi ?? ^^ PS : J'ai une surprise pour toi normalement je devais te la donner demain vu que c'est la date précise mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me connecter ^^' Donc voilà : http://www.casimages.com/i/141029065734281527.jpg (Ils ont 6-7 ans à peu près ^^) Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 30, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) Quoi ? Elle a gaché ma surprise TT <----- Je plaisante XDDD En tout cas contente que ça te plaise :DKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 31, 2014 à 18:26 (UTC) Salut, c'est juste pour te dire que tu ne me verras pas de la journée puisque je vais au parc d'attractions ^q^! Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 1, 2014 à 07:49 (UTC) Yo ! tu viens sur le tchat ? Lyria-chan (discussion) novembre 1, 2014 à 17:31 (UTC) S'lut! Salut! Juste pour te dire que j'ai rajouté une autre capacité de nen de Kurai Immoral, le frère perdu de Luna et Dren. Et là, je veux savoir. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment de la manipulation parce que, la technique que je lui ai rajouté est de la transformation je crois. Ou de la spécialisation. J'aimerais savoir si Kurai est de la spécialisation ou non. J'ai aussi rajouté quelques citations. En tout cas, bonne nuit d'avance si t'es pas là! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) novembre 1, 2014 à 19:17 (UTC) Ça serait génial!....... si Kurai était gentil. Il est méchant, il veut tuer Luna et Dren. Il a, disons, changé(pété un câble). Ben ouais! Dren est dans la brigade! Ah ok. Quel genre de contrainte? (Je suis nulle.) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) novembre 1, 2014 à 20:12 (UTC) Je viens de lire la relation d'Akumu avec Kurai. mmm....... Pas mal. D'ailleurs, ça vient de me donner une super idée! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) novembre 1, 2014 à 20:16 (UTC) Ah bah tant mieux alors si ça te fais plaisir ^^ Oui je le ferais bientôt promis :) Hanako aime bien les jumeaux, d'une certaine manière Akumu lui rappelle un peu Akimi (les noms se ressemblent XD) et elle aime bien Yume parce qu'elle est mignonne et la fait rire ^^ <--- Mais après c'est toi qui décide ^^' Hanako aurait 20 ans à l'anniv de Yume et Akumu wouhhh elle prend un coup de vieux XDDD Kiruaruka (discussion) novembre 1, 2014 à 20:41 (UTC) Merci ^^! Je me suis bien amusée, j'ai acheté pleins de mangas (jajaja) < XD J'suis trop raccroché au chat maintenant XD Je suis de retour ^^! Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 2, 2014 à 08:50 (UTC) Moi aussi! T-T ^^"""" Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 2, 2014 à 11:06 (UTC) Ouais c'est vrai XDDDKiruaruka (discussion) novembre 2, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) Yo! En fait, c'est pour savoir ; j'suis en train de refaire, non plutôt de classer le passé de Miyuki et autres et de le classer en "Histoire" et les arcs, bref... (Après la dernière fois T-T...) Bref :D Je disais donc, j'en suis à l'arc de l'élection du treizième président, et comme je le disais, ben...................Minara est conviée à voter! O___O Je dis quoi? Qu'elle y est allée ou pas? o_ô Bref, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, s'te plaît! >< C'est sans importance mais bon... >< PS: Yû et Aguri sont allés voter :D! >XD Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 5, 2014 à 14:00 (UTC) J'étais là, hier XDDD!! J'ai même parlé à Darky et Lyria -w- '''Un' poison naturel ;) Il me semble que sur le profil d'Akumu t'as oublié le "e" à "Réflexes Accrus" ;) Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 7, 2014 à 07:48 (UTC) Les enfants de Sharnalk et Miyuki?! Hum... Cette nuit, je me suis dit (allez savoir pourquoi) qu'il serait bizarre qu'il ne se passe rien entre tous nos couples en quinze années à part Akumu et Yume. Donc, voilà: je veux créer les enfants de Sharnalk et Miyuki! ....................................vous en pensez quoi? J'ai pas encore de prénoms pour eux. J'voudrais qu'ce soit des jumeaux (ENCORE XDDDDDD). Nan, j'dis encore, parce que les jumeaux sont censé être très rares, et qu'il y a Yû et Aguri, Hanako et Akimi, Yume et Akumu, et ensuite les enfants de Sharl et Yuki-chan?! Bref, voilà, c'est censé être deux garçons faux jumeaux. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pls! <:o Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 07:33 (UTC) En fait, je crois que c'est mieux qu'ils aient un an de différence... ^^" Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 07:59 (UTC) Finalement, j'ai trouvé des prénoms! Le fils aîné=Shinobu ; le fils cadet=Misaki Ce... c'est des prénoms mixtes, mais je trouve que ça a plus une résonnance féminine que masculine... C'est dommage, ils sont si beaux ces prénoms! Je les garde :3 XD Misaki = Miyuki x) Encore un prénom qui finit par "ki" parmi mes persos! XD J'fais pas exprès en plus! XD Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 08:07 (UTC) Chibi (XD) Misaki http://www.hapshack.com/images/ijlAM.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 09:23 (UTC) So beautiful *cries* http://www.hapshack.com/images/3u0S5.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 20:00 (UTC) Cute guys http://www.hapshack.com/images/tiuJ2.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 20:13 (UTC) Cry Misaki (Le portrait craché d'Haneki x)) http://www.hapshack.com/images/7KMGz.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 20:39 (UTC) A moi, celle qui ne sait pas compter, et à moi, la folle, qui a décidé de créer ces deux autres personnages en se rendant compte malgré tout de sa folie, enfants jumeaux de Miyuki et Sharnalk, voilà Miya et Sasuke! Miya ; http://www.hapshack.com/images/X45jl.jpg Sasuke ; http://www.hapshack.com/images/gwpJz.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 21:00 (UTC) Miya ; http://www.hapshack.com/images/TeGWQ.jpg Sasuke ; http://www.hapshack.com/images/S1dfC.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 21:30 (UTC) x) C'est pour ça que j'ai mis le "à celle qui ne sait pas compter" c: XDDDDDD Mouais, c'est pas faux, je vais y réfléchir ^^... Je pense que je vais faire comme ça, ouais ^^! Merci (?!) XDDD Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 9, 2014 à 12:08 (UTC) *deux ans plus tard* Il marche pas?! TOT Moi, Moss est venu, mais il part de temps en temps... T-T Ps: il a créé le wiki! è.é ;) Le nom: "SeiKenSen"! Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 11, 2014 à 10:23 (UTC) Faudrait archiver la page de Darky... '-' Elle a trop de messages! J'ai continué le profil de Misaki! ;) Il va t'étonner... '-' Il m'étonne moi-même!!!! °-° Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 11, 2014 à 10:25 (UTC) De nouveaux dessins dans la collection! XO http://www.hapshack.com/images/CyZJ.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/5Zit7.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/AfYL.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 11, 2014 à 20:52 (UTC) Dessins Bon voilà! J'ai scanné mes dessins! ^^ Ça donne un truc foireux. T_T En tout cas, les voici!: Nijika: http://www.hapshack.com/images/aNLZ6.jpg Krystal: http://www.hapshack.com/images/KGpNA.jpg DarkAngel1204 (discussion) novembre 11, 2014 à 23:29 (UTC) De rien ^^! Ben, ça arrive... x) Kuroro, par contre, je promets rien O.O! J'ai aucune envie de le dessiner en ce moment, ni personne en fait... TT PS: REVIENS SUR LE TCHAT! TOT Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 12, 2014 à 19:18 (UTC) Mais... TOT Quand j'suis là, toi tu l'es pas... TOT * Koogers17 part déprimer onion1 T^T 109.9.3.171 novembre 12, 2014 à 20:41 (UTC) '-'....................................................................... Je finissais à 17heuuuures!! onionx onionc Je suis tombé accro au chat, là! XD Bon, bref, à plus :/... Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 13, 2014 à 17:21 (UTC) Haneki par Ruru-chan http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=167345img019.jpg TROP BEAAAAAAAUUUUU *Q* A part son expression et ses cheveux, il est parfait! *Q* Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 13, 2014 à 20:44 (UTC) Profil de Krystal Salut Jojo! Bon, je vais ré-écrire en gros ce que j'ai écrit à Koogers: J'ai commencé le profil de Krystal!^^ J'aimerais ton avis pls^^. Il manque juste le passé(y en faut un? °-°), les citations et le nen. J'ai une idée cool(je trouve) et je veux d'abord savoir si c'est bon comme idée. Je cherche encore une tehnique de combat. Et um.... est-ce que le type de nen de Krystal pourrait être de la spécialisation? Pls?^^ C'était en gros ce que je lui ai écrit. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) novembre 14, 2014 à 01:47 (UTC) Mais, mais... Pourquoi on n'arrive jamais à être ensemble?!! *pleure dans son coin* Ce weekend en plus, je suis allé chez ma tante (et mon oncle) pour le weekend... Bon, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir demain è.é Bon ben alors, à plus alors... TT Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 14, 2014 à 20:27 (UTC) Minara et Miya (c:) Bref, je disais: Miya ressemble à Minara, parce qu'en fait, dans le one-shot Krystal, quand ils voient celle-ci, elle envoie balader Miya alors qu'elle est gentille. Ensuite Miya elle "pète les plombs", elle s'énerve, fais un regard froid, elle "insulte" Krystal (elle lui dit de rester toute seule et de crever dans son coin (c:)) et ensuite, quand elle va voir Sasuke, elle revient en pleurant et tout. XDD Haha! Ca me fait vachement penser à Yû et Minara!! XDDD Bref, passons x'): ensuite, alors qu'elle est triste, elle va voir Krystal à nouveau, et elle lui reparle gentiment! Voilà, tout ça, ça me fait juste trop penser à Minara!! XDDD C'était le paragraphe inutile du jour... (wth) o/ Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 19, 2014 à 17:28 (UTC) Salut! C'est juste pour te dire... Dans le one-shot Lucifuru (au fait c'est avec ou sans s? *pense* Normalement sans, vu que c'est un nom de famille, non...?), j'aimerais mettre l'apparence première (celle d'humain) de Sam, mais je l'ai pas, j'ai que Sanguyn. Tu peux me la passer pls? Merci beaucoup d'avance! Bref c'était juste pour dire ça! A plus ^^! Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 26, 2014 à 20:37 (UTC) Merci ^^! Je le rajouterais dans le one-shot ^^! QUUUUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!!!!!!!! DIRE QUE JE M’ÉTAIS DÉPÊCHÉE EXPRÈS... onionx oniont onionb onionc onion1 Ok, bah, va pour Lucifuru! XD Ouais, ok, j'essayerais ^^! (Je promets rien XD) Sûrement... *pense* n_n XDDDD Montre-les moi, si tu veux x) Bon, à 19h30, je serais sûrement en train de manger, alors... T'inquiète pas! onionx o/ Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 27, 2014 à 16:51 (UTC) Dessins Bon, voilà, j'ai fait tous ces dessins aujourd'hui ^^! http://www.hapshack.com/images/akmN3.jpg Il ressemble pas au Haneki habituel, mais ça, c'est plutôt normal... x) Je trouve qu'il ressemble vachement à une fille, à cause de sa queue-de-cheval! http://www.hapshack.com/images/GlgMK.jpg Awwww!! Je l'adore! Même si je le préfère lorsqu'il est petit. http://www.hapshack.com/images/Mc3.jpg XDDD Ils se ressemblent troooooop!! XDDD Y'a juste un gros problème de proportion et d'âge, mais bon (facepalm) http://www.hapshack.com/images/1TlR3.jpg LA VOILA!!! AWWWWWWWWWWWW CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEE MIYAAAA!!!! Elle est trooooooooooooooop mignoooooooonneeee!!! *die by cuteness* http://www.hapshack.com/images/8lqzh.jpg Um, um. Miya est mille fois mieux XD http://www.hapshack.com/images/vXnBa.jpg Hum, normalement, ce dessin est quasiment un dixième d'une A5. Bref, passons: Miya est mignonne sur celle-là, même si on voit pas grand-chose. Elle est mimi, mais je veux pas qu'elle pleure (tt) http://www.hapshack.com/images/Ra9A.jpg Hahahaha!! XDDD Voilà qui est intéressant!! XDDDD Au départ, je voulais juste le faire les cheveux mouillés, mais ça s'est transformé en une BD de merde XD http://www.hapshack.com/images/EKPuB.jpg Awwwwwww!! <:'o Mains un peu chelous ^^" http://www.hapshack.com/images/KWtZg.jpg Haha ^^! Il est trop chou >w Qui a dit que j'allais pas le faire? Non, trop tard, je l'ai fait. J'ai moi-même décidé après que le one-shot Lucifuru, je n'en mettrai plus en billets de blog, parce que j'avais pas envie de les perdre. Les autres préfèrent écouter n'importe qui d'autre,même si c'est l'immature du coin,tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi. > GENRE?! (jajaja) Qui ça? Genre, on s'est foutu de ta gueule? (jajaja) Faut pas déconner Quand ça? J'aimerais bien savoir. Tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est pas ce que je pensais. C'est juste quelque chose qui nous fait tous chier et qu'on veut tous arrêter, mais bon. Trop tard, Darky l'est déjà. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais une folle envie d'en parler, parce que je risque de m'énerver. Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 1, 2014 à 17:17 (UTC) Oups Hier, j'ai fait un scan et j'ai oublié de le montrer (ups)........................ Tiens, le voilà ^^ :P! http://www.hapshack.com/images/MYyB.jpg Oui, oui, c'est incompréhensible, Shinobu qui fait sa petite crise... x3 Je compte en faire une autre (plus compréhensive et mieux x)) x3! Badass Shinobu ♥ Au fait, ce weekend, je pars chez ma tante (on va lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire), donc je serais pas forcément là tout le temps... T^T En fait je serais même pas sûre d'être là onionx Mais j'essayerai de squatter les tablettes et les ordis! onionz (y) Allez, bye!! o/ YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPIII!!! J'ai gagné un badge chanceux en laissant un message sur ta page!!! XDDDD Merci beaucoup!!! XDDDD Allez, je vais essayer de travailler un peu (en quoi que ce soit) o/ Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 5, 2014 à 15:44 (UTC) One-shot ^^ Denko : RAHHHHHHHHH SHINOOOOO JE TE DETESTE !!! MORIKI S'EST ENFUIT MAINTENANT !!!! Akumu : (n_n) Shinobu : Bah c'était un peu le but (ups) Denko :*lance un regard noir vers Shinobu et descend l'escalier* Akumu : Alooooors (jajaja) ? Akumu : C'est qui ton amoureux,Denko (jajaja) ? Denko : *devient toute rouge* Je... Euh... *détourne la tête avec un air contrarié* Tu ne le connais pas ! >o<'' Miya : Alleeez,dis (c:) Akumu : Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir les cheveux blancs,ou un truc comme ça (n_n) Denko : *fais semblant de ne pas entendre* MORIKIIIIIIII REVIENS LA !!!!! >.< Denko : Pour... Pourquoi tu dis ca ??? Pourquoi il aurait les cheveux blancs ?? (o.o) Akumu : Je sais pas,moi,j'ai dit au hasard (wth) Akumu : Donc,il a pas les cheveux blancs (e_e) Miya : Intéressant (n_n) Denko : Que... Quoi ? M... Mais ?? *devient rouge* C'est n'importe quoi !!! ssj Akumu : Il a ou pas,les cheveux blancs (._.) ? Miya : Dis nous au moins comment il est mentalement (c:) ! Moriki : *revient pour chambrer sa sœur* Son amoureux il est brun et vous le connaissez bien !!!! (c:) Miya : (pense) .... Denko : RAHHHHHHHHH MORIKIIIIII *lui court après* Miya : Shinobu (n_n) ? Sasuke (n_n) ? Denko : TU NE TE TAIS DONC JAMAIS ???!!!!! ssj Miya : (c:) Moriki : AHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Moriki : Non c'est pas eux ^^ Miya : bon,on peut au moins savoir il est comment mentalement (ups) ?? Akumu : ouais (c:) Akumu : (jajaja) Akumu : J'ai,un moment,pensé à moi,mais c'est idiot (jajaja) : Moriki : Hum et bien.... Akumu : Non,mais sérieux,qui pourrait être amoureux de moi (jajaja) ? Akumu : (wth) ? Denko : *devient rouge comme une tomate* onionD Miya : Bon,stop (ups) !Dis nous : il est comment mentalement (c:) ? Akumu : mais elle se répète (jajaja) ! Hazuki : Denko-chan pourquoi tu es toute rouge ??? (c:) Miya : Mais on la laissera tranquille avec ça,après onionP ! Akumu : Ouais,pourquoi t'es toute rouge (jajaja) ? Denko : *s'arrete de courir et regarde Miya en souriant* Celui que j'aime il est formidable mais il ne m'a jamais remarqué... Je suis invisible à ses yeux ^^ Miya : oh (c:) ! Miya : t'inquiètes,un jour,il sera n'amoureux de toi (c:) Denko : Mais je ne suis pas rouge !!!!! >.< ssj Miya : Et,il a quoi comme qualité (c:) ? Akumu : me dis pas que t'es amoureux de ton propre frère,quand même (n_n) ? Denko : *caresse les cheveux de Miya affectueusement* Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aimera un jour non (ups) Denko : Il est mignon et il adore la musique ^^ Miya : bah,pourquoi (t_t) ? Akumu : *se doute d'un truc* (pense) Akumu : et on le connait pas,hein (pense) ? Denko : MAIS POURQUOI JE SERAIS AMOUREUSE DE MON FRERE ???!!! CA VA PAS LA TETE ??? !!!! ssj Akumu : calme,c'est une blague x3 ! Denko : Parce que Miya c'est compliqué des fois d'être amoureux c'est tout (ups) Moriki : Mais si vous le connaissez réfléchissez un peu !!! :p Akumu : (wth) *envoie un sms à une de ses tantes* Hazuki : Bah nan c'est pas compliqué d'être amoureux regarde moi j'aime Miya *fais un bisou sur la joue à Miya* (nya) Miya : (n_n)*rougit* Denko : Hazu.... (ups) XDDDD Moriki : Akumu qu'est-ce que tu fais ??? :p Akumu : J'envoie un sms à ma tante (wth) Miya : Laquelle (nya) ? Akumu : Pas important (wth) Hazuki : Tu viens Miya on va jouer ??? ^^ Miya : Oui (n_n) ! Hazuki : Krystal tu viens aussi ? Kristal: Oui ! ^^ *suit* Akumu : c'est pas vrai SSJ !!! Denko : *regarde Hazuki et Miya tendrement* Ils sont mignons pas vrai ? ^^ Akumu : ouais,'sont chous :) Denko : *devient soudain triste et fixe l'horizon le regard vide* j'aimerais tellement etre comme eux... Akumu :comment ça :o ? Denko : Cette innocence propre aux enfants qui leur permet d'avouer leurs sentiments du tac au tac... Ce genre de chose... *regard lointain* Voila o/ ^^--Kiruaruka (discussion) décembre 5, 2014 à 19:49 (UTC) Salut! Merci c'est gentil Jolsma! ^^ Mais Koogers me l'avait déjà montrer Jeudi. En fait, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait une autre bd, c'est cette autre bd que je voulais voir quand Cookie aura finit de faire la bd. Mais merci quand même! Salut en passant!^^ o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 6, 2014 à 12:04 (UTC) Coucou ! o/ Je serais la vers 18h je pense. Je ne serais pas là cet après-midi car il faut que je passe à l'hôpital et après je vais aider ma mère à choisir les cadeaux de Noël ;-) Tchao !! ^^ PS : J'ai fais deux dessins d'Akumu et Denko, je t'envois mon dessin dans mon prochain message mais l'autre je ne l'ai pas encore terminé ^^' Kiruaruka (discussion) décembre 6, 2014 à 12:20 (UTC) Le premier dessin : http://hpics.li/2507b8e Voilà ! ^^ Kiruaruka (discussion) décembre 6, 2014 à 12:38 (UTC) Voici la suite du one-shot ^^ J'ai enlevé toutes les discutions hors-sujet ect... Tout beau, tout propre ;D Hazuki : Tu viens Miya on va jouer ??? ^^ Miya : Oui ! Hazuki : Krystal tu viens aussi ? Krystal : Oui ! ^^ *suit* Akumu : C'est pas vrai !!! Denko : *regarde Hazuki et Miya tendrement* Ils sont mignons pas vrai ? ^^ Akumu : Ouais, ils sont chou Denko : *devient soudain triste et fixe l'horizon le regard vide* j'aimerais tellement être comme eux... Akumu : Comment ça ? Denko : Cette innocence propre aux enfants qui leur permet d'avouer leurs sentiments du tac au tac... Ce genre de chose... *regard lointain* Akumu : Ouais....cela doit être le pied ... Akumu : Les enfants sont tellement innocents .... Akumu : .... Akumu : Il doit être super, ton mec, pour que tu ne lui dises pas tout de suite Denko : *rougit puis détourne le regard* Oui il est génial ! Denko : *le regarde et sourit, gênée* Mais bon je dois t'embêter avec mes histoires !! Akumu : Mais non, mais non, pas du tout *sourit* Akumu : Cela n'a pas l'air, mais cela ne me dérange pas d'écouter les autres *la regarde* Denko : *rougit* Akumu : *baisse la tête* moi aussi, j’aurais aimé être un enfant normal.... Denko : C… Comment ça ? :o Hazuki : *passe en courant et bouscule sa sœur qui tombe sur Akumu* MIYAAAAAA ! Denko : AHHHHHHH !!!!!!! Akumu : !!!! Denko : *se relève super gênée* Oh désolé Akumu : hum, pas grave Hazuki : Pourquoi tu es gêné Akumu ??? Akumu : Est-ce que tu as déjà reçue en pleine poire une fille, Hazuki ? Hazuki : *éclate de rire* Non ! XD Akumu : Ben, alors, tu comprendras à ce moment -là Hazuki : *repart en riant* Akumu : Dis-moi Denko... Denko : Oui Akumu ? ^^''' Akumu : Tes grands-parents, tu les connais bien? Denko: .... *devient soudain agressive* Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?? Akumu : *étonné* juste comme ça Denko : .... Akumu : pourquoi cette réaction ? Denko : ... Désolé mais je pense que ce ne sont pas tes affaires Akumu.... Akumu : D'accord, d’accord .... Je tâcherais de me souvenir de ne pas parler de ce sujet .... Denko : *lui sourit* Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça Tu m'en veux ? Akumu : Nan. On a tous nos sautes d’humeurs . Denko : Akumu : *regarde par terre et pense* Akumu : Tes frères....ils ne sont pas trop embêtants avec toi ? Denko : Mes frères ?? Oh non ils sont mignons enfin Moriki est toujours en train de m'emmerder mais je l'aime quand même ^^ Et toi avec Yume ?? Akumu : Impeccable .Rien à redire . Denko : Et tu n’es pas trop jaloux pour Shinobu et Misaki ?? XD Akumu : Pourquoi je ....ah, je viens de comprendre Oui et non Denko : *rit* Ah ? Akumu: Ouais, ça m'embête et en même temps, ça ne me dérange pas .... Denko : Comment ça ?? Explique-toi Akumu : Ca m'énerve que ma sœur ait des prétendants, mais si elle ça ne la dérange pas, je ne dirais rien ….Même si j'ai du mal Denko : *rit* Et toi tu as des prétendantes ?? *rougit un peu* ^^ Akumu : Nan .Et je n’espère pas pour elles Je suis impossible à vivre ! Denko : Arrête dis pas n'importe quoi !! Akumu: Non, mais attends, tu vois une fille amoureuse de moi ? Denko : Bah.... *rougit* Je ne sais pas moi... Oui ? Akumu : Elle doit aimer le goût du risque pour être amoureuse de moi Denko : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ??? C'est n'importe quoi !!! Akumu : Ben, attends un peu ! Tu vois comment je suis, non ? Je suis infect, idiot, antipathique, associable, immonde, et tu crois qu'après tout ça, une fille serait amoureuse de moi ? Denko : Oui et alors ? ^^ Tu sais on a tous nos défauts mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a tous aussi des qualités mais bizarrement on trouve toujours plus facilement les défauts que les qualités mais les autres c'est l'inverse ^^ C'est assez ironique quand on y pense non ?? Akumu : ....pas faux . Denko : Tout ça pour dire que tu te trouves sans doute infect mais ce n'est pas le cas Moi je t'aime beaucoup comme tu es... Avec tes qualités mais aussi tes défauts *rougit puis sourit* T'es têtu quand tu t'y mets hein ? Tiens encore un défaut à ajouter à ta collection XDDDDD Akumu : Akumu: c'est gentil, mais bon ...Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi donc cela ne compte pas Denko : *sursaute et rougit* Akumu : Mais imagine …Une fille est amoureuse de moi, et elle apprend d'où je viens Là, je te dis tout de suite que cela doit lui couper l'envie d'être amoureuse Denko : (pense) ... Si elle est vraiment amoureuse non je peux te l'assurer Akumu : T'es sûre ? Sérieusement, je pense que, si j'étais une fille, je ne m'apprécierais pas des masses Denko : Certaine Et puis.... d'un certain côté toi au moins tu sais d'où tu viens... *sourire triste puis se reprend et rit* Je ne te vois tellement pas en fille XDDD Quoi que ... Ça doit être drôle Akumu : X) Akumu : Laisse-moi récapituler .... J'ai une mère voleuse/assassin, un père assassin ancien bagnard, un grand-père samouraï, une grand-mère adoptive ancienne fille de joie, un oncle adoptif ancien bagnard .... Des grands-oncles et grands-tantes qui sont des dieux, un oncle chef de bande, et après ça, une fille m'aimerait bien ?! Denko : .... Oui Akumu : *retire ses mains de ses poches, regarde en se baissant Denko, et ouvre grand les yeux*.......Sérieux ? Denko : *devient rouge comme une tomate puis se ressaisit un peu et sourit* Oui * Akumu : eh ben, dis donc J'ai hâte de voir cette fille ! Denko : .... Si ça se trouve tu la connais déjà tu sais Akumu : peut-être *la regarde, puis sourit*....mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, si je ne sais pas qui c’est pour l'instant Denko : *lui sourit également* Bon je dois y aller a+ Aku ! Akumu : D'accord, je vais y aller, alors Par contre y a pas les smileys O.O Tant pis (ups) Kiruaruka (discussion) décembre 6, 2014 à 21:03 (UTC) Salut Jojo! Um.... selon Koogers, il faudrait archiver ma page.... mais je sais pas comment. (surtout que j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi... avec ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois) Tu pourrais le faire pour moi pls? Si ça ne te dérange pas évidemment. Euh.... il reste encore 2 billets de blog que t'as oublié d'effacer. (ups) Mais bon pas grave. (c:) C'est déjà super gentil de me les avoirs effacer. (c:) Merci. Bonne nuit! o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 00:54 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka *Minara : M'ennuie !!! *8:30DarkAngel1204Luna: Tant que ça? ^^'' *8:30KiruarukaHanako : *joue de la flûte* *8:31JolsmaMinara : Ouaip *8:31DarkAngel1204Luna: *fredonne avec le son de la flûte* *Miyuki: Dommage. *8:31JolsmaHisoka : *essaie de partir incognito* *8:31KiruarukaHanako : *s'arrête de jouer* Eh tu vas ou ??? *8:31JolsmaMinara : Eh,qu'est-ce que tu va faire,Hisoka ? *8:31DarkAngel1204Luna: Hisoka? *8:31JolsmaHisoka : Euh,nul part ! *8:32KiruarukaHanako wth) *8:32DarkAngel1204Luna: *regard suspicieux* *8:32KiruarukaHanako : * *8:32JolsmaMinara : joues pas à ça .Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? *8:32DarkAngel1204Luna: T'essai de partir en douce? *8:33JolsmaHisoka : Bon,j'allais à la décharge,pour aller brûler quelques déchets ! *Hisoka : c'est si mal que ça ? *Minara : quoi,comme déchets ? *8:33DarkAngel1204Luna: ........... *8:33Kiruaruka// désolé je fais une petite parenthèse aucun rapport mais vous voyez Hazuki porter quels genres de vêtements parce que je suis en train de faire un dessin de Miya et Hazuki ^^// *8:33DarkAngel1204J'en sais trop rien *8:33Jolsma *8:34KiruarukaHanako : Des dêchets ?? *8:34Jolsmaje dirais un uniforme british *Hisoka : Oui,enfin,c'est pas important !*essaie de se casser* *8:34KiruarukaOkay merci *8:34JolsmaMInara : T-T-Tut ! *8:34DarkAngel1204Luna: ..... *8:34JolsmaMinara : Tu restes ici ! *8:35KiruarukaHanako : Dis-nous ce que tu allais bruler *8:35JolsmaMinara : Tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que c'est ! *8:35DarkAngel1204Luna: On est curieuse! *8:35JolsmaMinara : Sinon....*prépare à se combattre* *8:35KiruarukaLes grosses chieuses XDDDDDDD *8:35DarkAngel1204x) *Miyuki: ^^' *8:36KiruarukaHanako : ^^'' *8:36DarkAngel1204Luna: Alors? *8:36JolsmaHisoka : je préfère me battre que d'être obligé d'avour ! *avouer* *8:36DarkAngel1204Luna: *8:36JolsmaMinara : Baston !!*prépare ses poings* *8:36KiruarukaHanako : D'accord A tes risques et périls mon grand *8:37DarkAngel1204Miyuki: Ah là là.... ^^'' *8:37JolsmaMinara et Hisoka : *commencent à se chamailler* *8:37DarkAngel1204Luna: *8:37KiruarukaHanako : *regarde Luna et Miyuki* ^^'' *8:37JolsmaMinara : Banzaï !!! *8:37DarkAngel1204Miyuki: *regarde Hanako* ^^'' *8:38JolsmaHisoka : Je me laisserais pas faire ! *8:38DarkAngel1204Luna: *regarde Minara et Hisoka se battre comme deux gosses* *8:38KiruarukaHanako : On dirait des gamins de 8 ans.... *8:38JolsmaMinara : *commence à jeter la paperasse des poches d'Hisoka* *Hisoka : Hey ! *8:39KiruarukaXDDDDDDDDD *8:39DarkAngel1204Luna: Non, sans blague... *8:39JolsmaMinara : C'était ça que tu devais brûler ?!Pourquoi n'as tu pas dit *continue à se bagarrer* *Hisoka : Parceque !!! *8:39DarkAngel1204XD *Luna voit la photo là? *8:39KiruarukaPhinks : *passe comme si de rien n'était* *8:39JolsmaXD *comme vous voulez *8:40DarkAngel1204Luna: *tire la langue à Phinks discrètement* * *8:40JolsmaMinara : c'est quoi ?Des factures ?Des factures douteuses ,c'est ça,hein ?! *Hisoka : Mais non !!Tu crois quoi,que je me drogue ,peut-être ?! *8:40DarkAngel1204Euh... *8:41JolsmaHisoka : C'est juste des papiers en trop,chez moi,c'est tout ! !! *8:41DarkAngel1204Dis la moi quand la photo tombe Jojo **le *8:41Jolsmaah,ok *Hisoka : C'est du papier blanc,c'est tout !!! *8:41DarkAngel1204Luna: *8:42JolsmaMInara : Mais c'est pas bien,pour la planète,hein ! *Photo : *atterrit en pleine tronche de Luna * *8:42DarkAngel1204XDDDDDDD *8:42KiruarukaHanako : Tu jettes du papier blanc ? Bien sur *8:42DarkAngel1204Luna: *prend la photo et la regarde* 0.0? *8:43KiruarukaHanako : Et les arbres alors ???!!!! Tu as penser aux arbres ??!!! PUTAINNNN !!!! *commence à péter un cable* *8:43DarkAngel1204Luna: *se tourne vers Miyuki et Hanako* Eh les filles... *8:43JolsmaHisoka : Ah,toi,ne rajoutes rien,Hanako !!*se retrouve ar terre* *8:43DarkAngel1204Miyuki: Oui? *Luna: *montre la photo* Regardez... *8:43JolsmaMinara : C'est vrai,Hanako a raison !Pour ça....VENGEANCE !! *8:43KiruarukaHanako : TU NE RESPECTE PAS LES ARBRES !!!! SALOP !!! *8:44DarkAngel1204Luna: Hanako!!! *8:44KiruarukaHanako : O.O *8:44JolsmaHisoka : Nan,pas de chatouilles !!!!! *Minara : je venge les arbres,MOI,monsieur !! *8:44KiruarukaHanako : C'est quoi ? O.O *8:44JolsmaHisoka : Nan,c'est cruel,ça !! *8:44DarkAngel1204Luna: On dirait une photo de famille... *Miyuki: Hé! On dirait Hisoka là non? *8:45KiruarukaHanako : *8:45DarkAngel1204Luna: *regarde la photo attentivement* Oui, t'as raison! *Luna: Mais... qui sont ces deux là? *pointe l'autre jeune garçon et la femme* *8:46JolsmaHisoka : Nan,arrête,s'il te plaît ! *Minara : Jamais ! *8:46KiruarukaHanako : *8:47DarkAngel1204Luna: J'vais garder la photo avec moi ok les filles? *8:47JolsmaHisoka : bon,stop,là,j'ai un rendez-vous ....NON,ARRETE !! *8:47DarkAngel1204Miyuki: *hoche la tête* *8:47JolsmaMinara : bon,ok,mais la prochaine fois que tu mentiras ..... *Hisoka : Ok,ok,je te mentirais plus *8:48DarkAngel1204Hisoka... ne plus mentir? XDDDD *8:48JolsmaMinara : Je sais que tu mentiras quand même,mais c'est pas grave *8:48DarkAngel1204Voilà U.U *8:48JolsmaHisoka : Bon,moi,j'y vais 4 *8:48KiruarukaHanako : *8:48DarkAngel1204Miyuki: *8:49KiruarukaXDDDDDDDDDD Au départ je croyais que c'était toi qui disait ca *8:49DarkAngel1204Luna: mmm...... *se lève et suit discrètement Hisoka* *XD *8:49KiruarukaHanako : Bye ! *8:49JolsmaHisoka : *part* *XD *8:49DarkAngel1204Luna: *suit Hisoka* *8:50JolsmaHisoka : enfin arrivé *8:50DarkAngel1204Luna: Um..... Hisoka? *8:50KiruarukaHanako : *regarde Luna partir avec un air interrogateur* *8:50DarkAngel1204Elle est déjà parti XDDDD *8:50JolsmaHisoka : AH ! *8:51KiruarukaJe sais XDDDDDDDDDDD *8:51JolsmaHisoka : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? *8:51DarkAngel1204Luna: Excuse moi je voulais pas te surprendre. *8:51JolsmaHisoka : C'est pas grave,en ce moment,je suis un peu sur les nerfs ^^" *8:51DarkAngel1204Luna: *prend la photo et la regarde* Dis moi..... *8:51JolsmaHisoka : Oui? *attendez ! *On peut dire qu'Hanako et/ou Miyuki ont suivies Luna *8:52DarkAngel1204Luna: Est-ce que c'est ta famille? *montre la photo* C'est ça que tu veux brûler? *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 13:53 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka partie 2 *Jolsmaah XD *Hisoka : hum .... *8:54DarkAngel1204Luna: *attend la réponse d'Hisoka* *8:54JolsmaHisoka : Oui *sourit* *8:55KiruarukaOui je suis d'accord ^^' *Coucou Croc *8:55DarkAngel1204Luna: Pourquoi tu veux brûler la photo? *8:55JolsmaHisoka : J'ai retrouvé ça,et j'ai décidé de le brûler,c'est tout *8:55DarkAngel1204Luna: Mais pourquoi? è.é *8:55JolsmaHisoka : Je n'aime pas le passé .Alors,quoi de plus normal que de brûler les preuves ? *8:55KiruarukaHanako : ... *8:56DarkAngel1204Luna: T'es vraiment pas croyable... *8:56JolsmaHisoka : Hanako,tu es vraiment bien dissimulée *8:56DarkAngel1204Luna: Hanako... *8:56JolsmaHisoka : Mais viens te joindre ,je te prie *8:56KiruarukaHanako : ^^' Mais comment tu... Bon peux importe *peut* *8:57DarkAngel1204Luna: *regarde la photo* .... *Attendez moi 2 sec je re *8:57JolsmaHisoka : Si,vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire,je vais vous laisser,alors. *ah *8:58KiruarukaHanako : Attends ! Tu ne peux pas au moins nous dire qui sont ces gens ??? *8:58DarkAngel1204re *8:58Jolsmare o * *8:59DarkAngel1204Luna: C'est ta mère et ton frère, par hasard? *8:59JolsmaHisoka : Bon sens de la logique *9:00DarkAngel1204Luna: *9:00KiruarukaHanako : *9:00JolsmaHisoka : Même si on a aucuns points communs physiquement,oui,ils sont bien mon frère et ma mère *9:00DarkAngel1204Luna: Bon, bref. Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenu? *9:00JolsmaHisoka : *Hisoka : ça suffit.Je m'en vais. *9:01DarkAngel1204Luna: Hé! Non attend! *9:01JolsmaHisoka : *part,énervé* *9:01KiruarukaHanako : Non ! répond a la question *9:01DarkAngel1204Luna: *attrape le bras d'Hisoka* *9:01KiruarukaHanako : *s'interpose devant Hisoka* *9:01DarkAngel1204Luna: Excuse moi de te l'avoir demander, je demandais juste par curiosité! *9:02JolsmaHisoka : *Hisoka : Je ne veux pas en parler.C'est tout . *9:02DarkAngel1204Luna: *lâche le bras d'Hisoka* Ça j'en doute pas... *9:02KiruarukaHanako : *soupire* *9:02JolsmaHisoka : *se dégage* si je veux effacer mon passé,c'est que j'ai mes raisons *9:03DarkAngel1204Luna: Tss... Mais je garde la photo avec moi. *9:03JolsmaHisoka : Maintenant,veuillez m'excuser *part rapidement *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 14:05 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka partie 3 *Hanako : Regarde il reste des morceaux de photos intactes ! *9:06DarkAngel1204Luna: !!! *Luna: *se penche et ramasse les morceaux de photo intact* *9:07Jolsmavous voulez des photos x3 ? *enfin,des images ? *9:07DarkAngel1204Si tu veux x) *9:07Jolsmaouais,mais avant,continuez *comme ça,je sais de quoi vous avez besoin *9:07KiruarukaOkay *Hanako : C'est encore des photos de famille !!! *9:08DarkAngel1204Luna: mmm.... Y a Juste Hisoka sur celle-ci.... *Luna: Y a son frère et sa mère sur celle-là.... *9:09Jolsmaah,j'ai pas les photos de famille *désolée *9:09KiruarukaHanako : *s'exclame* Et cet homme la ?? C'est qui ?? *9:09DarkAngel1204Pas grave ^^ *Luna: *prend la photo* mmm.... J'en sais rien... *9:10KiruarukaHanako : C'est peut être son père *9:10DarkAngel1204Luna: Faudrait demander à Hisoka mais le connaissant, il ne répondra surement pas. *9:10KiruarukaHanako : Ouais... *soupire* *9:11DarkAngel1204Luna: J'vais gardé les photos et les examiner. Peut être que je vais remarquer quelque chose... *9:11KiruarukaHanako : Okay ^^ *9:12DarkAngel1204Luna: Va au repaire, et dit à tout le monde que je reviens dans 3h, ok? *9:12KiruarukaHanako : Ca marche ! A tout *disparait subitement* *9:12JolsmaXD *9:12DarkAngel1204Luna: À tout à l'heure! *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka partie 4 *Hisoka : *marche* pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je retrouve tout ce b*rdel .... *9:15DarkAngel1204Luna: *va s'assoir un peu plus loin et examine les photos une à une* *9:15CrocoboyMr0Leorio : Tu veux te battre Hisoka ? *9:15DarkAngel1204XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *9:15JolsmaXD *9:16DarkAngel1204Luna: *remarque un truc* Oh! *9:16Jolsma ? *9:16Kiruaruka??? XDDDDD WTF ? *9:16CrocoboyMr0Leorio : *marche a cote d'Hisoka pour surveiller ses conneries* *9:16Jolsmahey XD *9:17CrocoboyMr0 *9:17Jolsmail est pas dans l'histoire,Leolio XD *9:17DarkAngel1204Luna: *chuchote tout bas* Eh, c'est le même homme qui se trouvait sur la photo précédente! Mais il est en arrière plan de la photo de famille..... *9:17KiruarukaCroco qu'est-ce que tu fais ??? XDDDDD *9:17CrocoboyMr0Dommage *Je croyais que vous parliez de HxH et je faisais parler mon perso pref *9:17DarkAngel1204Luna: *9:18CrocoboyMr0Soleila : *9:18Jolsma *9:18DarkAngel1204Luna: Je ne vois pas l'homme sur les autres photos.... *CROCO!!!!! *9:18KiruarukaXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *9:19DarkAngel1204Arrête Croco, pls *9:19CrocoboyMr0Ok *9:19DarkAngel1204 *9:19JolsmaHisoka : non,mais !! *9:19KiruarukaTu sors Croc ----------> [] XDDDDDDDD Tu m'as tuée XDDD *9:19DarkAngel1204Luna: *examine toujours les photos* *9:19JolsmaHisoka : oh,'Tain,je crois qu'elles ont pas toutes brûlées !!! *9:19CrocoboyMr0Je suis pas meurtrier *9:20DarkAngel1204T'es pas meurtrier *9:20JolsmaHisoka : J'ai peu le temps de les voir crâmer,avec les filles qui sont arrivées !!! *9:20Kiruaruka* Kiruaruka caline Croc *9:20Jolsmapas eu* *Hisoka : faut que j'aille voir là-bas si elles sont encore ! *9:20CrocoboyMr0Merci *9:21Jolsmatu fais plus parler Luna ,Darky ? *9:21DarkAngel1204Luna: L'homme est sur la photo de famille, sur une photo et en arrière plan des autres photos finalement.... mais qui est-ce?... *9:21JolsmaHisoka : *arrive sur le lieu de de la décharge* *toi non plus ,Ruru ? *9:21DarkAngel1204Luna: *réfléchit en regardant les photos* *9:22JolsmaLuna est dans la décharge ? *9:22DarkAngel1204Oui *9:22KiruarukaMais Hanako est repartie au repaire donc elle parle pas ^^'' *9:22DarkAngel1204Et elle a les photos *9:22JolsmaHisoka : Luna ! *Hisoka : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toutes ces photos ?! *9:22DarkAngel1204Luna: !!!!!!! *surprise* H-HISOKA? *9:23JolsmaHisoka : rends-moi ça tout de suite ! *9:23DarkAngel1204Luna: *prend les photos* Pas question! >:p *9:23JolsmaHisoka : Luna .... *zut,j'avais pas prévu d'hommes adultes,moi XD *9:23DarkAngel1204Luna: J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi! >:p *9:24Jolsmabon,tant pis *Hisoka : RENDS MOI CES PHOTOS !!!!! *9:24DarkAngel1204Luna: *part en courant en emportant les photos* NON! *9:25JolsmaHisoka : raaah !!!!!!*court mais se taule dans la boue* *9:25DarkAngel1204XDDDD *9:25Kiruarukaxddddd *9:25DarkAngel1204Luna: *court et trouve un endroit ou se cacher* *Luna: *état de zetsu* *C'est ça? *9:26JolsmaHisoka : J'en ai marre,j'aurais dû les crâmer juste après qu'elles étaient développées !!! *Oui *9:26DarkAngel1204 *Luna: *regarde si Hisoka est dans les parages et regarde ensuite les photos* *9:26JolsmaHisoka : *gueule* fais en ce que tu veux !! Après tout,c'est plus mon problème !! *Hisoka : *essaie de se relever* m*rde,j'en ai *retombe dans la boue ,puis frappe du poing le sol* *9:27DarkAngel1204Luna: ..... *9:27JolsmaHisoka : Bon,qu'est-ce que tu veux,en échange de ses photos !! *9:28DarkAngel1204Luna: *sors de sa cachette* *Luna: Des réponses à mes questions. *9:28JolsmaHisoka : Je suis sûr que si ta copine Hanako était là,tu aurais été plus raisonnable tout de suite *9:28DarkAngel1204Luna: Si tu réponds, je te donnerai les photos, sinon, je te les donne pas. *Luna: Tss. *9:29JolsmaHisoka : *se met en tailleur,dans la boue* bon,qu'est-ce tu veux savoir ? *Hanako me manque *on peut pas la faire revenir ? *9:29DarkAngel1204Si elle veut *9:29Jolsmacomme ça,plus de pressions sur le pauvre Hisoka *9:29DarkAngel1204Luna: Sais-tu ce qui est arriver à ta mère et ton frère? *9:30JolsmaHisoka : Oui . *9:30DarkAngel1204Luna: Que leur est-t-il arriver? *9:30JolsmaHisoka : Morts .Tout les deux . *Ruru ? *9:30DarkAngel1204Luna: 0.0!!! *Luna: Oh..... je suis désolé.... *Luna: *s'approche d'Hisoka, prend la photo de familler et pointe l'homme inconnu* Sais-tu qui c'est? **famille *9:31JolsmaHisoka : Non . *9:32KiruarukaHanako : *atterit tout d'un coup juste devant Hisoka* Ca c'est ce que tu dis ! è.é *9:32JolsmaHisoka : Je ne m'en souviens pas *Hisoka : AH !! *9:32DarkAngel1204Luna: Sur? Parce qu'il est sur cette photo. *montre l'autre photo* *Luna: Ah tiens, salut Hanako! *9:32JolsmaHisoka : Je te jure que je le connais pas . *Hisoka : En tout cas,je ne m'en souviens pas . *9:33DarkAngel1204Luna: Eh ben c'est assez bizarre puisqu'il est en arrière plan sur quasi toute les photos... *9:33CrocoboyMr0Mon nom en Jap gere *9:33DarkAngel1204XD *9:33JolsmaHisoka : Je te dis que je ne m'en souviens pas !!! *Hisoka : Je te le dirais tout de suite,sinon . *9:34KiruarukaHanako : *se retourne vers Luna et sourit* Luna !!! Je suis désolée mais au repaire tout le monde m'harcelait de questions pour savoir ou tu étais Du coup je suis repartie ! *9:34DarkAngel1204Luna: Ah je vois... *9:34JolsmaHisoka : Question suivante ? *9:34DarkAngel1204Luna: Hisoka. *9:34JolsmaHisoka : Oui? *9:35KiruarukaHanako : *se retourne vers Hisoka et met son visage juste en face du sien et le fixe dans les yeux* Tu en es sur ??? 'wth) * *9:35DarkAngel1204Luna: C'est bon. Tu as répondu aux questions que je voulais savoir. *tend les photos* Alors, je respect ma part du marcher. *9:35JolsmaHisoka : SÛR !!! *9:35DarkAngel1204*respecte *9:35Jolsmavous posez pas d'autres questions x)? *9:35DarkAngel1204Qu'est-ce que je pourrais poser? x) *9:35Jolsmaje sais pas ,moi ..... *à vous d'imaginer *9:36KiruarukaHanako : *se redresse et sourit* Okay *se retourne vers luna* Il dit la vérité (n_n= * *9:36DarkAngel1204Luna: *sourit* *Luna: *donne les photos à Hisoka* *9:36JolsmaHisoka : *l'arrache des mains de Luna* *Hisoka : ça va ,les pires ont dû brûler *9:37KiruarukaHanako : Hey doucement ! *9:37DarkAngel1204Luna: *hausse les épaules* *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 14:38 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka parti 5 *Hanako : Eh Hisoka ! Il s'appelait comment ton frère ?? *9:39DarkAngel1204Fait et envoyé! *9:39JolsmaHisoka : Tsukimura . *9:39DarkAngel1204Luna: Ok. *Luna: Allez viens Hanako. *9:39KiruarukaHanako : Et il te manque ? *9:39DarkAngel1204Luna: Hanako!!! *9:40JolsmaHisoka : Beaucoup . *9:40DarkAngel1204Luna: *9:41KiruarukaHanako : Moi aussi ma soeur me manque beaucoup Tu t'entendais bien avec lui ? *9:41Jolsmapeut-être elle a donnée des photos,mais elle peut encore l'embêter avec ça *9:42DarkAngel1204Je sais, mais Luna a peur qu'Hisoka pète un plomb car Hanako lui pose des questions *9:42JolsmaHisoka : Oui . *9:42DarkAngel1204Luna: *sourit* *9:42JolsmaHisoka : Les gens pensaient qu'on était meilleurs amis,tellement on s'entendait bien *9:43DarkAngel1204Luna: C'est super! ^^ *9:43KiruarukaHanako : Tu jouais à quels jeux avec lui ?? ^^ Moi je jouais beaucoup à chat mais Akimi me battait tout le temps !!! *rire* *9:44DarkAngel1204Luna: Moi c'était à cache-cache! Dren s'amusait à me faire sursauter à chaque fois. *9:44JolsmaHisoka : ....Baston et Football,si je me souviens bien *9:44DarkAngel1204Luna: Ah, la baston, ça ne m'étonne pas trop. *9:45KiruarukaHanako : *Rigole puis montre les photos* Vous habitiez la campagne non ?? *9:45CrocoboyMr0Pourquoi ca parle de foot *On m'invite meme pas *9:45DarkAngel1204Ruru, Hisoka a les photos x) *Hanako peut pas les avoirs x) *9:46KiruarukaOui mais elle les pointe du doigt et elle voit un bout on va dire ca x) *9:46DarkAngel1204Oki *9:46JolsmaHisoka : Non,pas vraiment.Lui et moi étions des urbains.Mais parfois,on partait de la civilisation pour partir dans les champs. *9:46DarkAngel1204Luna: *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 14:50 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka partie 6 *JolsmaXD *Hisoka : Autre chose ? *9:51DarkAngel1204Luna: Et... tu t'entendais bien avec ta mère? *9:51JolsmaHisoka : Ouais.Moi et mon frère étions durs à vivre,mais elle était très gentille. *9:51DarkAngel1204Luna: *sourit* C'est quoi son nom? *9:51JolsmaHisoka : Sévère quand il le fallait,mais gentille. *euh....attendez,je cherche *9:52DarkAngel1204Luna: *ris un peu* C'est quoi son nom alors? *J'attend *9:54JolsmaHisoka : Nari. *9:54DarkAngel1204Luna: D'accord. *9:55JolsmaHisoka : ....autre chose? *9:55DarkAngel1204Est-ce que l'homme mistérieux va apparaitre? *9:55Jolsmaaucune idée *9:55DarkAngel1204Luna: *regarde Hanako* Je crois que c'est tout. *9:56JolsmaHisoka : Bon,ben,je vais rentrer,il faut que je me lave.*se lève* *9:57DarkAngel1204Luna: Merci de nous avoir répondu. *Luna: Je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle aux autres? *9:57JolsmaHisoka : Oui,je ne préfère pas. *9:58DarkAngel1204Luna: D'accord. Je n'en parlerai pas! *9:58JolsmaHisoka : Après,ils vont fouiller encore plus dans mon passé,et cela va être une catastrophe planétaire. *9:58DarkAngel1204Luna: *9:58KiruarukaHanako : Okay promis !! *9:59JolsmaHisoka : *part,baissant la tête,pensant à quelque chose de désagréable* *9:59DarkAngel1204Luna: *voit que Hisoka a l'air de penser à un truc désagréable* *9:59JolsmaXD *9:59DarkAngel1204 *10:00Jolsmadonc(c:)! *10:00DarkAngel1204Luna: Je rentre ou je ne rentre pas? *10:00JolsmaPlus tard,je suppose *10:00DarkAngel1204Luna: Bon, autant rentrer. Tu viens Hanako? *10:00Jolsmasinon,vous n'avez qu'à parler de ça ** Jolsma réfléchit aux aventures qu'Hisoka a peu traverser *qu'a pu* *a pu* *10:01DarkAngel1204Ruru-chan? *10:01KiruarukaHanako : J'arrive ! *10:01JolsmaRuru ? *ah XD *10:01DarkAngel1204Ah XD *10:02JolsmaTélépathie ,Darky *10:02DarkAngel1204Plus tard au repaire ...... * *10:02Jolsmadonc,plus tard au repaire ... *10:02DarkAngel1204x) *10:02Jolsmaallez,ruru,tu peux le faire ! *Tu vas y arriver ! *10:03KiruarukaDésolé je dois y aller je reviens dans une demio-heure a peu près * *10:03Jolsmaoh *10:03KiruarukaFaites parler Hanako ^^ *10:03DarkAngel1204Ah ok. Je te ferai parler! * *10:03Jolsmabon,ok *10:03KiruarukaXDDDDD Encore de la télépathie *10:03DarkAngel1204XDDDD *Bye *Je c/c ou j'attend encore un peu? *10:04Jolsmaattends encore un peu (:) * *donc,au repaire .... *10:04DarkAngel1204Oki *Luna et Hanako: *entre au repaire* *10:05JolsmaMinara : qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire,Luna ? *Minara : Et toi,Hanako ? *10:05DarkAngel1204Luna: Rien, je suis juste allé me promener un peu. *10:05JolsmaMinara : C'est ça *10:05DarkAngel1204Hanako: J'suis parti avec Luna. *10:05JolsmaMinara : Moi,je m'ennuie encore .... *Kiruaruka a quitté le tchat. *10:05DarkAngel1204Luna: Ah. *10:06JolsmaMinara : en fait,peu après que Hanako soit repartie,j'ai retrouvée un papier *10:06DarkAngel1204Luna: Un papier? *10:06JolsmaMinara : Hisoka a dû le laisser tomber,après notre bataille *10:06DarkAngel1204Hanako: *pense "C'est pas une photo j'espère"* *Luna: C'est quoi le papier? *10:07JolsmaMinara : J'ai pas ouvert *10:07DarkAngel1204Luna: Ah bon d'accord. u.u *10:07JolsmaMinara : tenez,je vous le donne *10:07DarkAngel1204Luna: Euh..... bon ok. *10:07JolsmaMinara : *donne la feuille* *10:08DarkAngel1204Luna: *prend le papier* *Hanako: Que pourrions-nous faire pour pas s'ennuyer? ^^ *Miyuki: Moi, je dessine! ^^ *Luna: J'vais dessiner aussi. *10:09Jolsmaben,elles lisent pas ? *10:09DarkAngel1204Jojo? '-' *Ah XD *Lisent pas quoi? Des livres ou la feuille? *10:10Jolsmala feuille *10:11DarkAngel1204Luna a promi de ne pas parler du passé d'Hisoka. Elle ne veut pas lire la feuille en présence de ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de son passé *10:11Jolsmabon,ben,elle qu'à s'isoler XD *elle et Hanako *10:11DarkAngel1204Oki *Luna: Zut... je sais pas quoi dessiner. >.< *10:12Jolsma *10:12DarkAngel1204Miyuki: Oh. *Luna: *jette un coup d'oeil à Hanako* J'vais aller dehors, peut être que je vais avoir de l'inspiration. *Hanako: Ok. ^^ *Miyuki: Je peux venir? *Luna: Euh.... désolé Miyuki. Ça ne te dérange pas si j'y vais toute seule? *Miyuki: Non, ça va. *10:14Jolsma *10:14DarkAngel1204Luna: *se lève et sort* *Hanako: *pense "En fait tu vas lire la feuille x)"* *Sauf que...... elle parle de quoi la feuille? *10:15Jolsmatu vas voir *c'est une lettre qu'a écrit Hisoka,dans sa jeunesse *le moment venu,je te mettrais ce qui est écrit . *10:15DarkAngel1204Luna: *regarde aux alentour pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un, puis s'assoit et sors la feuille* *Ok *Luna: Qu'est-ce qui est écrit? *regarde la feuille* *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 15:19 (UTC) *oui,c'est à moi *Luna : *lit* *10:22CrocoboyMr0J'ai vu un mega troll auj'ourdhui sur OIPE *10:22JolsmaLettre : "A Psaro" *ah,en fait,Darky,tu peux faire des commentaires entre deux phrases *Luna: Psaro? *lit* *10:24JolsmaLettre : "Psaro,notre marché est conclu.Comme promis,je volerais la grande vierge de rubis." *10:24DarkAngel1204Luna: *pense "La grande vierge de rubis?!"* *10:24JolsmaLettre : "Je la vois déjà entre tes mains.Je vois déjà les sucreries entre mes mains." *10:25DarkAngel1204Luna: 0.0? *10:25JolsmaLettre : "Tu as conclu cette affaire avec le meilleur voleur du pays." *Lettre : "Demain soir,la presse en parlera dans tout le pays.Moi,Gaius,voleur,je jure sur mon honneur que la vierge de rubis sera tienne." *10:26DarkAngel1204Luna: Gaius......? *10:26JolsmaLettre : "Et je jure sur mon honneur,qu'ainsi,je ferais une pierre deux coups : J'aurais mes friandises,et j'aurais en même temps ma vengeance." *Lettre : "J'aurais ma vengeance envers la loi.La loi,cette meurtrière." *10:26DarkAngel1204Luna: *équarquille les yeux* Sa vengeance? *Luna: Sur la loi?! *10:27JolsmaLettre : "De là où il est,mon frère sera vengé de la loi." *Lettre : "Il doit rire d'où il est.Moi,pas." *10:27DarkAngel1204Luna: o_ô..... *10:28JolsmaLettre : "Je le vois encore mourant dans mes bras.Aujourd'hui,j'aurais ma vengeance." *10:28DarkAngel1204Luna: Mais qui est ce frère?....... qui sont-ils?..... À moins que... *10:28JolsmaLettre : "C'est un réel plaisir de travailler pour toi.Nous nous reverrons cette nuit,à l'endroit prévu." *Lettre : " Avec mes plus brefs salutations Gaius." *10:29DarkAngel1204Luna: Mais qu'est-ce que....... *10:29JolsmaLettre : "PS : Pour me reconnaître,fies toi à cette photo.Quand tu m'auras vu,tu sauras que c'est moi." *Lettre : " *10:29DarkAngel1204Luna: *regarde la photo* 0.0!! *Luna: *range la photo et la lettre dans sa poche* Faut que je trouve Hisoka!!!! *10:30JolsmaLettre : "PS 2 : Dis mon identité à qui que ce soit,et tu mourras de mes mains" *[http://www.hapshack.com/images/hZdKs.png 10:31DarkAngel1204Luna: *s'arrête net* 0.0'''] *Luna: Il-il faut que je le dise à Hisoka, mais...... *Euh.... elle le lui dit ou non? *10:32Jolsmacomme tu veux *elle peut toujours le dire,si elle en a envie,mais avec crainte *10:32DarkAngel1204Elle va le lui dire, mais n'en parlera à personne d'autre *Exact *10:33Jolsmaok *10:33DarkAngel1204Hisoka est où d'ailleurs? '-' *10:33Jolsmamême pas Hanako ? *Parti *10:33DarkAngel1204Non. Vaut mieux pas. Mais j'ai une idée.... *10:33Jolsmaoui ? *10:34DarkAngel1204Faudrait qu'elle parle à Hanako sans que les autres les vois. *10:34Jolsmalaquelle ? *ah *10:34DarkAngel1204Tu peux m'aider? *10:34Jolsmaben,elle prend Hanako avec elle *10:34DarkAngel1204Luna: *regarde discrètement à l'intérieur de la base* *10:35Jolsmaelle dit de venir avec elle ,et lui raconte,alors qu'elles partent *10:35DarkAngel1204Luna: *voit qu'Hanako est seule dans son coin et que les autres sont ailleurs* *Hanako: *regarde autour et remarque Luna* *10:36Jolsma *10:36DarkAngel1204Luna: *lui fais signe de garder le silence et de la rejoindre* *Hanako: *s'approche* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? *10:37Jolsma *10:37DarkAngel1204Luna: Écoute, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer. Mais je vais partir durant un moment. Dis aux autres que je suis parti prendre l'air et que je reviens dans 3h. *Hanako: Euh, mais.......... ok. *Luna: Merci Hanako! *part en courant* *Hanako: *rentre à la base se demandant ce que Luna ne veut pas lui dire* *10:39Jolsma *10:39DarkAngel1204 *10:40Jolsmaattends,je reviens *continue pendant ce temps *10:40DarkAngel1204Ok *10:40Jolsmaje serais pas longue ^^ *10:40DarkAngel1204Feitan(XD): Luna est où? *Dren: Euh... elle était avec Miyuki..... *regarde là ou est Miyuki* Ah non oubli. *Hanako: mmm...... *10:41Jolsma *10:41DarkAngel1204Feitan: Hanako! *10:41Jolsmaje suis là *10:41DarkAngel1204 *Hanako: Hein? Quoi? *Dren: Tu sais où est Luna? *10:42Jolsmaj'aimerais bien faire "Gaius" comme un voleur célèbre .... *10:42DarkAngel1204Hanako: Oh. euh, elle est dehors. Elle est parti prendre l'air. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrais dans 3h. *Ouais si tu veux *Feitan: Je vois...... *10:43Jolsmaenfin,je sais pas moi,un truc du genre,que son vol est resté célèbre x) *10:43DarkAngel1204x) *Tu fais parlé Minara qui demande ou est Luna aussi? *10:43JolsmaMinara : Mouais .... *Minara : étrange ... *10:44DarkAngel1204Hanako: Quoi? *10:44JolsmaMinara : ben 3H pour prendre l'air *10:44DarkAngel1204Hanako: Ben.... elle veut se promener et tout là... *Hanako: *pense "J'espère qu'elle va me croire"* *10:45JolsmaMinara : Mouais.... *10:45DarkAngel1204Dren: Bon ok. *Feitan:......... *ellipse *10:45Jolsmaen fait,j'aimerais que quand on dise "Gaius",Luna ou quelqu'un de la brigade s'en rapelle *oui *Hisoka : *se balade* Luna? *Hisoka : pourquoi tu cours ? *10:46DarkAngel1204Luna: HISOKA!!! Je te cherchais!!! *10:46JolsmaHisoka : ah?Pourquoi? *10:46DarkAngel1204Luna: Faut que je te parle c'est important!!!! *Luna: *tremble* Mais faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende ce que je dois te dire. 0.0 *10:47Jolsmaattends *10:47DarkAngel1204* DarkAngel1204 attends(?) *10:48Jolsmadésolée *ma mère me râlait dessus *10:48DarkAngel1204 *Allez! *10:48JolsmaHisoka : Euh,de quoi ? *10:48DarkAngel1204Luna: *sort la lettre et la photo* *10:48JolsmaHisoka : attens,isolons nous *10:49DarkAngel1204Luna: Ok. *10:49JolsmaHisoka : *va dans une ruelle sombre* *10:49DarkAngel1204Luna: *le suit* *10:49JolsmaHisoka : Bon,que se passe-t-il encore ? *10:50DarkAngel1204Luna: Minara avait trouvé ça quand Hanako est venu me rejoindre pour te poser des question. T'as de la chance qu'elle n'ai pas regarder ce qui est écrit. *10:50JolsmaHisoka : ah,oui,cela aurait été embêtant *regarde à côté* *10:50DarkAngel1204Luna: *tend la lettre* Lit, et dis moi si ça te dit quelque chose. *10:51JolsmaHisoka : *lit et a un choc* *Hisoka : Je....je .... *10:52DarkAngel1204Luna: Hisoka? *10:53JolsmaHisoka : *tends la lettre à Luna * reprends la,s'il te plaît *10:53DarkAngel1204Luna: *prend la lettre*.... Est-ce que tout va bien? *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 15:55 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka partie 7 *Luna: Ah bon? *11:31JolsmaHisoka : Je ne me souviens pas de leur apparence à tous .... *11:32DarkAngel1204Luna: Bon pas grave *Luna: Mais sérieusement, Gaius.... ce nom me dit quelque chose... *11:32JolsmaHisoka : En tout cas,avec l'affaire de la vierge,j'ai fait un sacré scandale dans les journaux *11:32DarkAngel1204Luna: Oh? *11:33JolsmaHisoka : ils en ont parlés minimum 1 semaine *11:33DarkAngel1204Luna: Wô.... *11:33JolsmaHisoka : Gaius te dit quelque chose? *Hisoka : Tu n'avais qu'entre 3 et 5 ans ,à l'époque .... *11:33DarkAngel1204Luna: Ben.... j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom... *Luna: Peut être, mais j'ai quand même une bonne mémoire. *Luna: Pas autant qu'Haneki, mais bon. *11:34JolsmaHisoka : Peut-être j'ai fait une affaire avec quelqu'un de ton entourage *11:34DarkAngel1204Luna: Peut être... *Ça c'est une idée! *11:35Kiruaruka^^ *11:35Jolsmaouais ! *11:36DarkAngel1204Luna: Je..... j'ai bien fait de t'en parler? *11:36JolsmaHisoka : avant,je gardais toutes mes lettres,mais,maintenant .... *11:36DarkAngel1204Luna: *tend la lettre et le photo* Tu peux aller les brûler si tu veux. *11:37JolsmaHisoka : Nan,je vais la garder celle-là *Hisoka : Attends un peu .... *11:37DarkAngel1204Luna: mmm? *11:37JolsmaHisoka : peut-être que .... *Hisoka : tes parents,ils faisaient quoi comme boulot ? *11:37DarkAngel1204Luna: Euh... eh bien, euh...... *Laisse moi y réfléchir *11:38Jolsmaok ! *11:38DarkAngel1204Faudrait que se soit quoi comme job? *11:39Jolsmacomme tu veux *Ruru,une idée de job ? *11:40DarkAngel1204Luna: Eh bien.... si je me souviens bien, mon père et ma mère travaillait ensemble.... um.... je crois qu'il faisait affaire avec la mafia ou un truc du genre.... *11:40Lyria-chanMafia *11:40DarkAngel1204XDDD *11:40Kiruarukanon désolé *11:40JolsmaXD *Hisoka : plus précisément ? *Hisoka : Moi et la mafia,on s'entendait pas des masses .... *11:41DarkAngel1204Luna: *réfléchit intensément* *Luna: Ah non! C'était pas avec la mafia! *11:42JolsmaHisoka : Je me souviens d'un couple .... *11:43DarkAngel1204Hisoka devrait demander à quoi ressemble les parents de Luna je crois *11:44JolsmaHisoka : à quoi ressemblaient-ils ? *Hisoka : peut-être je me rapellerais ..... *11:45DarkAngel1204Luna: Eh bien... Ma mère avait de long cheveux blond ondulé, elle avait les yeux vert émeraude. Mon père avait des cheveux noir et blanc et avait les yeux bleu. *11:45JolsmaHisoka : c'est ça ! *11:45DarkAngel1204Luna: ?! *11:45JolsmaHisoka : Je m'en souviens,maintenant ! *11:45DarkAngel1204Luna: Tu.... tu as déjà fais affaire avec eux? *11:45JolsmaHisoka : Plus qu'une fois,oui ! *11:46DarkAngel1204J'ai une idée débile (n_N0 ** *11:46Jolsmaoui ? *je t'écoute *11:46DarkAngel1204Luna est curieuse, alors elle est peut être allée voir Gaius et/ou Hisoka *11:46Jolsmaah oui ! *11:46DarkAngel1204Quand elle était enfant *11:47JolsmaGaius et Hisoka sont les mêmes *11:47DarkAngel1204Luna: Vraiment? *Ah *11:47JolsmaHisoka : C'était mes receleurs attitrés ! *11:47DarkAngel1204x) *Luna: *se souviens d'un truc tout à coup* *11:48JolsmaHisoka : Je venais souvent chez eux *11:49DarkAngel1204Luna: Oui..... je me souviens... *11:49JolsmaHisoka : Parfois,ils m *scuse *11:49KiruarukaXDDDDDDDDDD *11:49JolsmaFlasback ? *Flashback *11:49DarkAngel1204Ouais pourquoi pas! *11:49Jolsmaallez,je te laisse les manettes ! *11:49DarkAngel1204"Flashback" *11:50Jolsmaoui ! *11:50DarkAngel1204Luna: *joue avec ses frères* *Kurai: Je t'ai eu! *Dren: *ris* *Luna, Dren et Kurai: *entende une porte s'ouvrir* *Eh, je vais pas le faire toute seule! *11:51Jolsmaah pardon *??? : Ah,c'est pas vrai,j'ai perdu ma sucette *11:52DarkAngel1204Faut que je réfléchisse au nom de des parents *11:52Jolsmaoui,à l'époque ,Hisoka est fou de sucreries *11:52DarkAngel1204XD *11:52Jolsmail te fait un vol contre des confiseries *11:53DarkAngel1204Sora > La mère Yami > Le père C'est bon comme nom? *11:53Jolsma??? : Au moins,j'ai le butin,c'est déjà ça *11:53DarkAngel1204Luna: *entrouvre la porte* *11:53Jolsmaok *??? : Y a quelqu'un ? *11:54DarkAngel1204C'est qui là?! XD *Kiruaruka a quitté le tchat. *11:54DarkAngel1204'-' *Ruru-chan! *11:54Jolsma *c'est Hisoka *11:55DarkAngel1204Luna: Maman? *sors lentement de la salle de jeux* *11:55Jolsma??? : Ben ?!T'es qui,toi ?! *11:56DarkAngel1204Luna:Et vous, vous êtes qui? *11:56Jolsma??? : Sora a rapetissée,ou quoi ? *11:56DarkAngel1204Luna: Vous connaissez ma mère? *11:57Jolsma??? : Bien sûr *11:57DarkAngel1204Luna: J'm'appelle Luna. ^^ Vous, vous êtes qui? *11:57Jolsma??? : Toi,t'es sa fille,c'est ça ? *11:58DarkAngel1204Luna: *hoche la tête* *11:58Jolsma??? : Moi,c'est Gaius *mange une autre sucette * *http://www.hapshack.com/images/jgftd.jpg *11:59DarkAngel1204Luna: Enchantée! *11:59Angel of wolfOh, faut que je parte tout le monde! * *11:59DarkAngel1204Sora: *arrive* Bon, eh bien..... oh, tiens Luna! ^^ *11:59Jolsmaah *11:59DarkAngel1204Bye Angy *11:59Angel of wolfBye! *12:00JolsmaGaius : Eh,Sora,Yami n'est pas avec toi *?* *12:00DarkAngel1204Yami: *arrive* J'suis là, j'suis là. *12:00JolsmaGaius : C'est vot' fille ? *12:01DarkAngel1204Luna: *prend le bras de sa mère et sourit à Gaius* *12:01JolsmaGaius : *Gaius : *se baisse et se met à regarder Luna avec un sourire * *12:01DarkAngel1204Luna: *Sora: Oui c'est notre fille. ^^ *12:02JolsmaGaius : Elle est mignonne .C'est comme vous me l'avez décrit *12:02DarkAngel1204Yami: *caresse les cheveux de Luna* Ou sont Dren et Kurai? *12:02JolsmaGaius : *tend une sucette* tu en veux une ? *12:02DarkAngel1204Luna: Merci! *prend la sucette* *12:02Jolsmahttp://www.hapshack.com/images/G0Bgc.jpg *12:03DarkAngel1204Luna: Ils sont dans la salle de jeux papa. ^^ *Yami: Ah d'accord. ^^ *12:03JolsmaGaius : Je sens que c'est le moment des présentations *12:03DarkAngel1204Et Dren et Kurai viennent? *12:04Jolsmacomme tu veux *moi,j'aimerais bien *12:04DarkAngel1204Dren et Kurai: *sortent* Tu fais quoi Luna? *voit Gaius* *Dren: Salut! *12:04JolsmaGaius : salut *12:04DarkAngel1204Kurai: Bonjour. *12:05JolsmaGaius : bonjo....*fait tomber son épée* ! *12:05DarkAngel1204Kurai: ? *12:05JolsmaGaius : zut,mon épée tombe toujours .... *12:06DarkAngel1204Luna: *prend le bras de Gaius* Ça va? *12:06JolsmaGaius : Hum,oui,mais ne me prends pas par le bras,je souffre *12:06DarkAngel1204Luna: *le lâche* Pardon. *12:06Jolsmaje sais pas pourquoi,mais je sens que Luna va tomber en admiration devant l'épée XD *12:07DarkAngel1204Pourquoi pas ^^ *12:07JolsmaGaius : Pas grave *12:07DarkAngel1204Luna: L'est belle votre épée! ^^ *12:07JolsmaGaius : Ouais ! *12:08DarkAngel1204Yami: *tousse* Bon, je suppose que tu es venu pour parler affaire Gaius? *12:08JolsmaGaius : *ramasse son épée* *12:08DarkAngel1204Sauf si je me suis planté. *12:08JolsmaGaius : Bien sûr *Gaius : Je suis venu vous donner l'objet promis *12:08DarkAngel1204Sora: Bien. Alors viens. *part dans une autre pièce* *Yami: *suit Sora* *12:09JolsmaGaius : Les autorités m'ont quand même donnés du fil à retordre *12:09DarkAngel1204Luna: Ah? ^^ *Sora: Gaius! *12:10JolsmaGaius : ce fichu préfet a mis des patrouilles autour du lieu .... *Gaius : Oui,pardon ! *Gaius : *les suivent* *12:10DarkAngel1204Luna: *regarde Gaius s'éloigner* *Fin du flashback? *12:10Jolsmaoui,je suppose *on en fera d'autres,si tu veux *12:11DarkAngel1204"Fin Flashback" *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 17:12 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka partie 8 *Luna: Alors..... c'était toi?! *12:15JolsmaHisoka : ouais *Hisoka : Je m'entendais bien avec tes parents *12:16DarkAngel1204Luna: Alors là, je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. *12:16JolsmaHisoka : *12:16DarkAngel1204Luna: Je me demande la tête de Dren s'il apprenait ça! x) *Luna: Mais bon, je dirai rien promi. ^^ *12:16JolsmaHisoka : yep *Hisoka : je crois que j'ai d'abord rencontré ton père,puis ta mère .... *Hisoka : non,l'inverse ! *12:17DarkAngel1204Luna: *Luna: Bon bref. *12:18JolsmaHisoka : bref .... *12:18DarkAngel1204Luna: Tu garde la lettres? **lettre *12:18JolsmaHisoka : Je crois que j'ai exercé ce métier jusqu'à mes 22 ans *Hisoka : Ouais *12:18DarkAngel1204Luna: *Luna: *se rend compte d'un truc, mais ne dis rien* *12:19JolsmaHisoka : dire que je t'ai vue naître *12:19DarkAngel1204Luna: Ouais... *12:20JolsmaHisoka : Je me souviens,c'était le b*rdel,à l'époque (jajaj) * * *12:20DarkAngel1204Luna: mmm.... Ça fait déjà 1h que je suis parti... *Luna: Heureusement que j'ai dit 3h..... *12:20JolsmaHisoka : yep *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 17:42 (UTC) *Hisoka : Tes parents....ils étaient gentils ... *12:45DarkAngel1204Luna: *sourit* Oui... *12:46JolsmaHisoka : Qu'est devenu ton frère Kurai ? *12:46DarkAngel1204Luna: *sursaute et a tout de suite envi de pleurer* *12:47JolsmaHisoka : Quoi?Qu'y a-t-il ? *12:47DarkAngel1204Le one-shot se passe encore avant le one-shot Kurai? *Luna: *a un noeud dans la gorge et ne peux pas répondre* *12:48Jolsmaoui,bien sûr *12:48DarkAngel1204x) *12:48Jolsmasi Minara est enceinte dans le one-shot Kurai,le one-shot Hisoka se passe avant *12:48DarkAngel1204Luna: *baisse la tête pour ne pas montrer ses larmes* *Ouais en effet *12:49JolsmaHisoka : Hey,qu'est-ce qui se passe ?*se baisse pour voir son visage* *12:49DarkAngel1204Luna: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devenu mais...... mais....... *pleure* *12:50JolsmaHisoka : *fait apparaître une sucette * tiens *12:50DarkAngel1204Luna: Merci(?)..... *prend la sucette* One-shot Hisoka partie 9 *Hisoka : Goût orange .Même goût que l'autre fois *1:03DarkAngel1204Luna: *hoche la tête* *1:04JolsmaHisoka : Comme....l'autre fois ...*vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit* *1:04DarkAngel1204Luna: Kurai..... Kurai a disparu... suite à la mort de mes parents.... *verse des larmes* *1:05JolsmaHisoka : Mais,je l'ai vu quand,quand .... *1:05DarkAngel1204Luna: Quand quoi?...... *1:05JolsmaHisoka : enfin,la dernière fois .... *1:05DarkAngel1204Luna: Tu n'était pas là, quand c'est arriver..... *Hisoka : Oui,mais bon .... *"Flashback" **1:29Jolsmaah,oui **1:30DarkAngel1204Kurai: *entend un bruit dans la cuisine* **Kurai: Hein? *se lève et va voir* **Assassin: Très bien..... je suis entrer... **Kurai: *voit l'intru* MAMAN!!! PAPA!!!! **Assassin: !!!! *se précipite sur Kurai et lui fais une marque sur l'oeil* **Kurai: AAAAH!!!! **Sora: KURAI!! **Yami: QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE?! **Luna et Dren: *arrive inquiet* **Assassin: Vous allez mourir.... pour avoir voler un de mes objets!!!! **Assassin: *se précipite sur Sora et Yami* **1:34Jolsmaquel objet ? **1:35DarkAngel1204On s'en fiche **1:35Jolsmaah x **xD **1:35DarkAngel1204Kurai: MAMAN PAPA!!!! **1:35Jolsmapeut-être les parents peuvent se défendre verbalement **1:35DarkAngel1204Non **1:35Jolsmaah (up)s ** *** Jolsma se tait :x **1:36DarkAngel1204Sora et Yami: *n'ont pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'ils sont chacun transpercé par un couteau* **Dren: !!!!!! NON!!!! **Kurai: *tétanisé* **1:37Jolsma **1:37DarkAngel1204Luna: MAMAAAN PAPAAAAA!!!!! *pleure intensément* **Assassin: Bien... *se tourne vers Luna et Dren* à votre tour... *s'approche* **Dren: *sert sa soeur dans ses bras* **Assassin: *se prépare à frapper Dren* **1:38Jolsma* Jolsma a l'impression de trop s'incruster dans les histoires *** Jolsma lit **1:38DarkAngel1204Kurai: NON!!! *se met devant l'homme* **Mais nan ^^ **Kurai: *recoit le coup et à une cicatrice au-dessus du nez* **Luna: KURAI!! **Kurai: Dren, Luna..... allez vous en vite.... **Dren: Mais!!!....... **1:39Jolsma **1:40DarkAngel1204Luna: NON!!! JE VEUX PAS!!! JE VEUX PAS T'ABANDONNER!!!! **Kurai: *se tourne vers sa soeur* Frangine.... je t'en pri.... sauve toi..... *sourit* **Luna: *pleure* **Dren: *pleure* Viens Luna!!!! **Luna: Je t'aime Kurai!!!! *suit Dren* **1:41Jolsma **1:41DarkAngel1204Kurai: Je t'aime aussi....... **Assassin: Tu cois pouvoir me battre seul? **Kurai: Oui. *utilise son nen et détruit tout* **Dren et Luna: *entendent une explosion* **Luna: KURAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!! **1:42Jolsmails sont dans la rue **?* **1:42DarkAngel1204Quelque jours plus tard..... **Maintenant **1:43Jolsmaah **Gaius : *revient d'un mission* **1:43DarkAngel1204Luna et Dren: *assis par terre dans la rue* **1:44JolsmaGaius : C'était du gâteau,cette fois-ci !Ils doivent encore enrager,là-bas,la police .... **1:44DarkAngel1204Dren: *caline sa soeur* Ça va aller.... je te protégerai toujours... **1:44JolsmaGaius : *passe devant les enfants,s'arrête,puis retourne sur ses pas* **1:44DarkAngel1204Luna: *caline son frère* **1:44JolsmaGaius : .....Les Immortals ?? **1:45DarkAngel1204Luna: *lève la tête* Ga...... Gaius? **1:45JolsmaGaius : *se baisse* qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **1:46DarkAngel1204Luna: *commence à pleurer* Maman et papa sont mort Kurai a disparu!!!!! *pleure à chaude larmes* **1:46JolsmaGaius : Attends,je comprends rien,arrête de pleurer ! **Gaius : Bon,levez vous **1:46DarkAngel1204Dren: *sert sa soeur dans ses bras* **Dren: *se lève* **1:46JolsmaGaius : si vous êtes là,c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose **Gaius : *prend Dren et Luna dans ses bras et part avec eux* **1:47DarkAngel1204Luna: *sert Gaius* **1:47JolsmaGaius : Vous devez être fatigués,mieux vaut que je vous transporte ainsi **1:47DarkAngel1204Dren: Gaius...... **Dren: Dépose nous...... on va survivre.... **1:48JolsmaGaius : Dis rien,on est bientôt arrivés **1:48DarkAngel1204Dren: ....... **1:48JolsmaGaius : Il en est hors de question pour l'instant ,que je vous dépose **1:48DarkAngel1204Luna: *s'endort sur Gaius en versant des larmes * **1:49JolsmaGaius : Ah,on est arrivé....*frappe doucement à une porte en bois* **1:49DarkAngel1204Dren: Luna s'est endormi..... **1:50JolsmaGaius : *dit un mot de passe* l'invité indésiré est arrivé ... **Gaius : *ouvre la porte* **Gaius : Tulipe,t'es là ? **1:51DarkAngel1204Qui c'est ça? **1:51Jolsmatu vas voir **Tulipe : Ouais,mais l'auberge est fermée !!! **Gaius : arrête de crier,y en a qui dorme *pointe Luna* **Tulipe : C'est qui,eux ?Me dis pas que ce sont tes gosses ?! **1:53DarkAngel1204Dren: Tu peux nous déposer? **1:53JolsmaGaius : Arrête de me faire des blagues douteuses ! **Gaius : pourquoi donc ? **1:54DarkAngel1204Dren: Pour que je t'explique... **1:54JolsmaGaius : écoute,Dren,vous allez rester ici **1:54DarkAngel1204Dren: Non. Je vais m'occuper de ma soeur, seul. Après t'avoir tout raconté, je m'en irai. **1:55JolsmaGaius : Dren Immortal . **1:55DarkAngel1204Dren: mmm? **1:55JolsmaGaius : Tu resteras ici,le temps que je te trouve une solution **t'inquiète,Darky,ils vont pouvoir repartir,un moment **1:55DarkAngel1204Dren: Tss. *regarde sa soeur dormir* **Oki **1:56JolsmaGaius : Tulipe,occupe toi de la miss **Tulipe : Bon,ok .... **http://www.hapshack.com/images/QrcXm.png **elle,c'est tulipe **1:56DarkAngel1204D'accord ** **1:57JolsmaGaius : Alors,maintenant,explique moi ce qui s'est passé **1:57DarkAngel1204Dren: *lui raconté en détail ce qui s'est passé* **1:57JolsmaGaius : **1:57DarkAngel1204Dren: Voilà.... tu sais tout... **1:58JolsmaGaius : T-Ta mère ....enfin,ton père .... **1:58DarkAngel1204Dren: *tente de ne pas pleurer* **1:58JolsmaGaius : *se met sa tête dans ses mains* C'est pas possible.... **1:59DarkAngel1204Dren: *n'est plus capable de retenir ses larmes* **1:59JolsmaGaius : Quand j'ai connu ta m-mère....elle disait ,pour rigoler ,que n'importe quoi ne pourrait la séparer de ton père .... **Gaius : Je déteste quand elle a raison dans ce cas-là !!! **2:00DarkAngel1204Dren: *finit par pleurer* **2:00JolsmaGaius : FAIT CHIER !*plante une dague dans la table* **2:00DarkAngel1204Luna: *se réveill * ***réveille **2:01JolsmaTulipe : elle est réveillée,la tiote ! **Gaius : tu ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait prendre ? **2:01DarkAngel1204Dren: *secoue la tête* **Luna: *rejoint son frère* Dren... **2:02JolsmaTulipe : *nettoie son bar* si il voulait ravoir son objet,pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à te joindre ? **Gaius : J'en sais rien,moi ! **2:03DarkAngel1204Dren: Gaius.... **2:03JolsmaGaius : Les gens,à force,m'ont fait une réputation de combattant **2:03DarkAngel1204Dren: *sert Luna* Laisse nous repartir.... je la protégerai. Je le jure. **2:04JolsmaGaius : Alors,il a dû croire les rumeurs,et il a voulu se prendre à plus faible **Gaius : Non . **2:04DarkAngel1204Luna: Gaius..... s'il te palît... *regard suppliant* **2:04JolsmaGaius : écoute,je sais que tu as envie de partir **Gaius : Mais,pour la mémoire de vos parents,je me dois de vous garder,pour l'instant DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) * *2:08DarkAngel1204Luna et Dren: *se regarde* *Fin flashback? *2:09Jolsmanon *c'est pas terminé *2:09DarkAngel1204Ok *2:09JolsmaGaius : Alors,marché conclu,les enfants ? *2:09DarkAngel1204Dren: D'accord. *Luna: *caline Gaius* Mes parents me manque. *2:10JolsmaGaius : Ne t'inquiète pas .J'essayerais de vous aider le mieux que je peux *Tulipe : il faudrait peut-être qu'ils aillent se coucher *2:10DarkAngel1204Luna: *hoche la tête* *2:11JolsmaGaius : Les journées qui vont venir,je vais faire tout mon possible,pour vous trouver une situation stable *2:11DarkAngel1204Luna: Tu le jure? *2:11JolsmaGaius : Allez,allez vous coucher *rit un peu* *Gaius : Promis *2:11DarkAngel1204Luna: *sourit* *2:12Jolsmadonc,quelques jours plus tard .... *2:12DarkAngel1204Dren et Luna: *joue ensemble* *2:12JolsmaDren et Luna : *entendent un bruit de fracas,et arrêtent de jouer* * *2:13DarkAngel1204XD *2:13Jolsma *2:13DarkAngel1204Luna: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! *Dren: J'en sais rien. *Dren: Gaius? Tulipe? *2:13Jolsmanon,Gaius est pas là *2:14DarkAngel1204Ah ok *Luna: Tulipe? *2:14JolsmaTulipe : C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!! *Tulipe : *cassent tout les verres* *2:14DarkAngel1204Luna: Qu'est-ce qu'il y Tulipe? **a *2:15JolsmaTulipe : CELA DEVAIT PAS SE PASSER COMME CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*casse son bar,puis tombe en pleurs* *2:15DarkAngel1204Dren: Pourquoi tu casses tout?! 0.0 *2:15JolsmaTulipe : *pleure à chaudes larmes* *2:15DarkAngel1204Luna: Tulipe! *s'approche d'elle* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? *2:16JolsmaTulipe : C'est .... *Tulipe : Ga-Gaius .... *2:16DarkAngel1204Dren: Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrvé?! *2:16JolsmaTulipe : *casse les bouteilles d'alcool* *2:16DarkAngel1204Dren: Répond!!! *2:16JolsmaTulipe : ILS L'ONT EUS !! *2:16DarkAngel1204Luna: Hein?! *2:17JolsmaTulipe : regardez !*jette un journal* *2:17DarkAngel1204Luna: *lit le journal* *2:18JolsmaTulipe : JE VEUX PAS Y CROIRE !!! *Journal : "Le célèbre voleur Gaius attrapé!" *2:18DarkAngel1204Luna: Gaius...... Gaius! *2:18JolsmaJournal : "La police l'a attrapé,en plein délit de vol!" *2:18DarkAngel1204Dren: *sert Luna dans ses bras* *Dren: Tulipe. *2:19JolsmaJournal : "Par une rancoeur,le chef de la police" *Journal : "Sans prévenir ,le chef de la police ordonna son exécution!" *2:20DarkAngel1204Luna: *pleure dans les bras de Dren* *Dren: Je suis désolé Tulipe. *Dren: Luna et moi allons nous en aller. *2:20JolsmaJournal : "Le voleur déchu fût fusillé,avant de prévenir la presse" *2:20DarkAngel1204Dren: Merci..... pour tout ce que toi et Gaius avez fait pour nous.... *2:21JolsmaTulipe : *pleure à chaudes larmes* *2:21DarkAngel1204Luna: Oui.... Merci Tulipe. Merci.... Gaius... *Dren: *sors* *2:21JolsmaTulipe : *serre les enfants et pleurt* *ah,déjà ? *pleure* *2:21DarkAngel1204Luna: *caline Tulipe* *2:22JolsmaTulipe : C'est ...pas juste .... *2:22DarkAngel1204Luna: Prend soin de toi Tulipe..... *s'éloigne* *2:22JolsmaTulipe : Si on avait été prévenus à temps,on aurait pu le sauver ... *2:22DarkAngel1204Luna: Je sais...... *2:22JolsmaTulipe :*casse son auberge* *2:23DarkAngel1204Luna: *avant de sortir* Tu as été comme une soeur pour moi! Au revoir Tulipe! *sors et rejoint Dren* *2:23JolsmaTulipe : *s'effondre de désespoir* Il......il était un protecteur .....Au revoir .... *2:23DarkAngel1204fin flashback? *2:23Jolsmaoui *TULIPE T^T !!! *2:23DarkAngel1204"Fin flashback" *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 19:26 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka partie 10 *Luna: *essuie ses larmes* *2:36JolsmaHisoka : *ne dit rien* *2:37DarkAngel1204Luna: Oh, oh. Faut que je rentre au repaire illico. 0.0 *2:37Koogers17Ca fait pas 3h, si????!!!!! *2:37DarkAngel1204Bientôt 3h *2:37JolsmaHisoka : Oui,tu devrais . *2:38DarkAngel1204Luna: Hisoka..... Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. *Luna: *part en courant pour rentrer à la base* *2:38JolsmaHisoka : Bah....de rien .... *2:38DarkAngel1204pemt *Au repaire ....... *2:38Koogers17Miyuki: Luna !!! *2:38DarkAngel1204XDDDD *2:39Koogers17Quoi! XD *2:39DarkAngel1204Luna: Salut Miyuki! ^^ *2:39Koogers17?!* *2:39DarkAngel1204Hanako: *rejoint Luna* Alors? *2:39JolsmaMinara : Tu en as mis,du temps ? *2:39Koogers17Haruki: *la regarde du coin de l'oeil* *2:39DarkAngel1204Luna: *chuchote à Hanako* Tout va bien là. *Hanako: Ok *Luna: J'ai raté quelque chose? *2:40Koogers17Miyuki: Non je crois pas *2:40DarkAngel1204Dren: Bof. Non rien. *pemt *XD *2:40Koogers17XD *2:41DarkAngel1204Luna: *rejoint Miyuki* *2:41JolsmaMinara : Luna,puis-je reprendre la lettre ? *2:41DarkAngel1204Luna: Hein? *2:41JolsmaMinara : Je suis curieuse,moi ! *Minara : J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans ? *2:41DarkAngel1204Luna: *pense "Oh merde. Vite trouve une excuse!"* *2:41Koogers17Miyuki: Quelle lettre? *2:42DarkAngel1204Luna: Euh....... oh zut! >.< *2:42JolsmaMinara : Un lettre qu'Hisoka a perdu *Minara : Quoi ? *2:42Koogers17Haruki: ....................... *2:42DarkAngel1204Luna: Je l'ai perdu en chemin... *2:42JolsmaMinara : ? *Minara : bon,tant pis .... *2:42DarkAngel1204Luna: Désolé Minara. *2:42Koogers17Miyuki: oh non je voulais la voir!! *2:43DarkAngel1204Luna: *pense "Fiou"* *2:43JolsmaMinara : bon,ben *2:43DarkAngel1204Hanako: *pense "J'suis sure que c'est Hisoka qui l'a. Mais bon"* *2:43Koogers17Haruki: *s'approche* Cette lettre... tu l'as lue? *2:44DarkAngel1204Luna: Ça va pas non? *2:44Koogers17Haruki: *surpris* *2:44DarkAngel1204Luna: Je l'ai pas lu. U.U *2:44JolsmaMinara : fidèle à elle-même ,hein ? *2:44DarkAngel1204Luna: U.U *2:45Koogers17Haruki: Ah, je vois.... *air déçu* tant pis. *2:45JolsmaMinara : Raah,on a passé l'après-midi à s'ennuyer ! *2:45DarkAngel1204Luna: *pense "Je n'aime pas leur mentir, mais j'ai fait une promesse"* *2:45Koogers17Miyuki: Chante quelque chose, Luna!! *2:45Jolsmabon,faut que Luna trouve un autre indice .... *2:45DarkAngel1204Luna: Euh..... bon d'accord. ^^ *2:45Koogers17Haruki: *regard suspicieux* *Le lendemain... * **Minara : Bien dormie **2:50DarkAngel1204Luna: Moi aussi. **2:50Koogers17Haruki: Ca va. **2:51DarkAngel1204Hanako: ^^ **2:51Koogers17Haneki: Super ! **2:51JolsmaMinara : J'ai pas vue Hisoka,depuis notre dispute ..... **2:51DarkAngel1204Luna:..... **2:51Koogers17Haneki: Ahh bon?? **2:51JolsmaMinara : Ouais .... **eh,sinon,Luna va encore interroger Hisoka !! **2:52Koogers17Haruki: *regarde Luna* **XD **2:52Jolsmaavec l'aide d'Hanako ! **2:52DarkAngel1204Luna: *croise le regard d'Haruki* Quoi? **2:52Jolsmasur les photos par exemple ! **2:52Koogers17Et Haru les suit **2:52DarkAngel1204Ouais **2:52Jolsmaoui **2:52Koogers17Haruki: *surpris* rien......!! **2:52DarkAngel1204Luna: 0.0? **2:52Jolsmaallez,je t'en prie,Luna ! **2:53DarkAngel1204Quoi?! J'dois faire quoi?! x) **2:53Koogers17Haruki: *continue de l‘observer* **XDDDDDDDD **2:53Jolsmaben,partir **2:53Koogers17XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **2:53DarkAngel1204Luna: Haruki.... arrête de me fixer... tu me rends mal à l'aise. **Luna: *se lève et s'en va* ** **2:54Jolsma **2:54Koogers17Haruki: !! Je suis désolé... Luna!! *se lève* **2:54DarkAngel1204Hanako: Attend moi Luna! *rejoint Luna* DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 19:55 (UTC) One-shot Hisoka partie 11 *Hisoka : *voit Luna au loin* *2:56DarkAngel1204Hanako: *rejoint Luna* *Luna: Salut Hanako. *Luna: *voit Hisoka au loin* *2:57JolsmaHisoka : que faites-vous là,les filles ? *2:57DarkAngel1204Luna: J'suis parti car Haruki n'arrêtais pas de me regarder bizarrement. *Koogers17 a quitté le tchat. *2:57JolsmaHisoka : ah ... *2:58DarkAngel1204Hanako: Moi je l'ai suivit. *2:58JolsmaHisoka : ah .... *2:58DarkAngel1204Luna: Je déteste devoir mentir à mes amis. Mais j'ai fais une promesse. *2:58JolsmaHisoka : Mais pourquoi être venue me voir ? *Hisoka : Oui,tu n'es pas de ce genre *boit son thé* *?? *Darky ? *2:59DarkAngel1204Luna: Minara se demandait ou t'étais et je pense pas pouvoir trouver de bonnes excuses encore bien longtemps sans qu'ils ai des doutes. *3:00JolsmaHisoka : Ah,oui,c'est embêtant,mais cela ne me dit pas la raison de votre venue *3:00DarkAngel1204Hanako: Moi, ils ont faillit pas me croire. *3:00JolsmaHisoka : Vous voulez quelque chose ? *3:00DarkAngel1204Euh... *3:00JolsmaHisoka : J'allais partir de nouveau à la décharge *quoi ? *3:01DarkAngel1204Aide moi, je sais pas ce que je dois dire 0.0 *Jojo '-' ? *3:02Jolsmaoui ? *3:02DarkAngel1204Aide moi pls '-' *3:02JolsmaBen,euh,tu peux poser des questions sur les photos *3:02DarkAngel1204 *3:03Jolsmadu genre,de ce qui s'est passé avec sa famille *ou alors,tu demandes son père *enfin,tu demandes où il est *3:03DarkAngel1204Luna: Hisoka... Tu as un père? *3:03JolsmaHisoka : Non.Je crois pas. *3:04DarkAngel1204Luna: Sur les photos, il n'y a que ta mère, ton frère, et un homme inconnu. *3:04JolsmaHisoka : Bon,va falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair *3:04DarkAngel1204Hanako: ? *Luna: ? *3:04JolsmaHisoka : De un,je ne me souviens pas de cet homme *3:04DarkAngel1204Luna: Oui, bon, ça je le sais. *3:05JolsmaHisoka : De deux,je vous demanderais de les appeler Tsukimura et Nari *3:05DarkAngel1204Hanako et Luna: Ok. *3:05JolsmaHisoka : Car ce ne sont pas des véritables membres de ma famille *3:05DarkAngel1204Hanako et Luna: Ah? 0.0 *Je re dans quelque minute *3:06Jolsmapourquoi !! *Hisoka : Aucun de nous viennent de la même famille biologique *il me reste que 10 minutes max !!! *3:08DarkAngel1204re *3:08Jolsma *allez,continuons,il me reste peu de temps ! *3:08DarkAngel1204Hanako: Dans le fond, c'est ta famille adoptive. *Luna: *pense "Un peu comme Miyuki" *DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 20:11 (UTC) Dessins Coucou j'ai fais de nouveaux dessins o/ Denko utilisant le Nen : http://hpics.li/3245d0f Denko qui a piqué les écouteurs d'Akumu XD (il n'est pas terminé mais bon ^^') : http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=525211img022.jpg Hazuki et Miya ^^ : http://hpics.li/a07545c Moriki et Shinobu, les deux meilleurs amis :) : http://hpics.li/8ccc094 Voila o/ Kiruaruka (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 20:41 (UTC) Dessin Oh mais c'est une super idée! ^^ Je vais essayer en tout cas. ^^ J'vais faire Gaius et Luna! ^^ Et Jojo, tu n'as pas à être gêné quand tu me demande un dessin. Quand je dis non, c'est parce que je suis sure que le dessin sera moche. (ups) Là, je te dis un gros OUI! Je vais essayer. ^^ Ps- Moi aussi la partie Gaius m'a passionnée. ^^ o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 21:19 (UTC) Bonne nouvelle Jojo! Non seulement j'ai accepter de faire ce dessin.... mais je l'ai aussi terminé!!!! :D J'adore mon dessin il est trop chou! *o* J'ai enfin réussi(en quelque sorte) de dessiner deux perso qui se donne un calin! Car oui, le dessin c'est Luna qui caline Gaius! ^^ Alors, le voici: http://www.hapshack.com/images/Q9Vl6.jpg C'est trop chou *-* Au fait, ça c'est le dessin d'anniv' pour Miyuki: http://www.hapshack.com/images/9GA4Y.jpg Donc voilà. Bonne nuit Jojo! o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 22:15 (UTC)